Another Big Four Story
by snowwcap
Summary: The Big Four, all in one place. Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel come together in a series of events and work together to figure out what's been terrorizing the people in their villages. Friendship will always conquer fear. Hints of Jack/Rapunzel and Hiccup/Merida
1. The Spirit and The Tamer

**Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 1:** The Spirit and The Tamer  
**Summary:** Jack takes a break somewhere near a village called Berk. He then finds himself face to face with a fire breathing lizard in no time at all.

* * *

The night things began to change was a chilly one. Wherever Jack went was blown over by a snowstorm and everything was painted white with the frozen water crystals called snow. He let the wind take him down to the wood, somewhere he could sit down on a fallen trunk and catch his breath. He was still getting used to the abilities the Man in the Moon gave to him. In fact, flying with the wind knocked the breath right out of him and he needed to take a break sometimes. He let out a soft sigh, ran his cold fingers through his white hair and then stood his staff up in the snow.

This was where he sat for another hour or so, letting the frost spread all around him to cover the area. He wasn't quite sure why he did this, but it seemed natural for him to go about the world covering certain places with a fresh blanket of perfect snow. Plus, it gave him something to do. He would have asked the Man in the Moon to tell him what his purpose was but of course, he hadn't said a single word to him since the day he told him his name.

_Jack Frost.  
_When was that? Forty years ago? Thirty? He lost count a long time ago.

He sat up a little, giving a glance over his shoulder toward the hill behind him. Just above the trees, Jack could see smoke peeking out from behind. There was a village somewhere in that direction. He remembered it from the last couple years he came by to bring his cold storm. It was called Berk…or at least, that's what he thought the Villagers called it. He didn't spend very much time in one place, especially islands, so there was never enough time for him to stand around to listen to conversations.

The one thing about Berk he remembered most was that it wasn't full of pests like rats or wolves. They had dragons! Actual fire breathing _dragons_ that ran around helping out with fishing or construction and keeping the Villagers company and warm. Jack preferred to keep away from them, because them being magical creatures and all meant they could see him. Him being a Winter Spirit meant that there would be a disagreement with their fire breathing abilities too, so he always kept his distance. He'd fly over, drop in some snow, then high tail it out of there before any of the overgrown lizards could find him.

As Jack went to stand again, he slouched and went ahead and decided to sit around for another few minutes. It was times like that when he felt more alone than usual. Even the dragons had friends and someone to look forward to seeing every day. He had no one. He would spot Toothiana's teeth gatherers and say hello every once in awhile, but in the end, that was it. He planned on dropping in on Bunnymund to mess up an Easter here and there but he never got around to it so the last time he spoke to the rabbit was the day they'd gotten into an argument over his icicles falling on the eggs. Jack knew he'd have to make some sort of storm for Easter another year…but when that would be was still in the planning stage.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Jack didn't realize that there were hikers moving around somewhere behind him. When he finally did hear the familiar crunching sound of boots stepping down into the thick snow, he only got to his feet and reached for the wooden staff. He'd probably get moving along by now. He'd return the next day to make sure to place a second layer of frost down, then he'd be moving on.

Before he could call the wind to pick him up from the ground, something large pressed into his lower back, and there was a sucking pressure. His robes were pulled away from his back then let go. That's when he realized something big was smelling him.

Jack spun around quickly, holding up the staff in front of him. "Hey!" That's when he found himself face to face with one of the large fire breathing dragons he'd been thinking about moments before. This one was black, and it had large green eyes. At first it seemed docile, but once he waved his staff in it's face, it's teeth were shown and an intimidating growl began to emit from it. "Go on now," The Winter Spirit tried to shoo it away. "Get out of here!"

"Toothless?" Came a voice.

Jack's blue eyes snapped up away from the growling monster and darted straight over it's arched back. A boy with brown hair was making his way over, moving around a large bush to see the dragon. "_Toothless_?" The white haired male asked, not even expecting an answer. "That thing has a _million_ teeth."  
"Toothless what are you doing?" The other male asked again. He came around the beast with a curious stare, his hand reaching out to brush across it's black scales. Once again, Jack felt a hint of jealousy for the creature. So this kid must have been it's friend or owner. Either way, they had each other and Jack was as lonely as ever. "Hey, buddy what are you—"

"Just growling at nothing, I suppose." Jack mumbled under his breath, turning away from the pair. He swung his staff over his shoulder, knocking the top of it against the tree trunk. A crystallized pattern appeared on the bark and spread across it quickly. Just then, he went to bring in the wind again, but the sudden silence in the air made him uneasy. Did that guy stop talking or was he only imagining things? He had to look over his shoulder to make sure, but did so with slight hesitance. He noticed that the dragon that went by Toothless, was still staring right at him. It looked a little less hostile but still very cautious of his presence. The human boy, though, was staring down at the tree trunk, where the icy pattern had appeared.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and turned a little more. That had to be the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his entire spirit life: a human just _staring_ at his work. Was it really that abnormal? Had no one ever seen the ice do that before? "Paint a picture of it; it'll last longer." He spit out in annoyance. He figured that he wouldn't get a response like usual, so he went to turn back, but he was caught off guard when the boy dressed in green looked up as soon as he spoke.

"What the—?!" They both yelped at the same time, one throwing himself back into the dragon, and the other nearly tripping over a branch and into a tree.

Jack was the first to react after that. "Did you—…did you just look at me?!"

The boy, startled by the Spirit's outburst, nodded. "Yeah?" His voice was filled with puzzlement. "Am I …not allowed to look at you?" He paused, shook his head and pushed himself off of the giant lizard. "Wait, wait, wait! First of all. How did you even get there? You weren't standing there five seconds ago."

"Yes I was!" Jack shot back.

"Was not!"

Jack didn't reply. He stood quiet for a moment before bringing himself forward. The dragon seemed to calm down now that it's owner noticed his presence too. "…What I mean is…" He swallowed down what seemed to be a lump in his throat. He'd never been in this sort of situation before. Someone actually _saw_ him. Someone actually _spoke_ to him! "You can actually… _see_ me?"

Again, he noticed the other nod slowly. "Y-Yeah?" He was questionable, and for good reason. It wasn't everyday that someone asked questions like those ones. "What's going on? Who are you?" He stuttered over his words as he leaned on the dragon for support. That was when Jack noticed that the boy was missing a leg. He sucked in a quick breath in response to the sight and looked back up into the green eyes the other possessed. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jack asked quickly, his voice rising incredibly. He hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time. His modulating skills were a little rusty. "_That_?" He noticed the kid was pointing to the frosted log. "Yeah I did that. I'm Jack Frost!"

"…Jack Frost?" His hand dropped and he adopted a sort of perplexed expression. The Winter Spirit nodded and the other proceeded to stare at him for another good minute or so. Then finally, his eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you mean Jokul Frosti!"

"What?" Jack's shoulders rose slightly. He wasn't expecting to hear that at all. Well, he wasn't expecting to be hearing any of this in the first place. This was all too strange. He should have left when he had the chance. Though at the same time, he was glad he didn't. "No, I mean Jack. My name is _Jack_. _Jack Frost_."

"Jokul Frosti _is_ Jack Frost." The boy replied before gesturing to the snow. "A Winter Spirit that brings the cold and the ice. Right? You're the Winter Spirit?"

The white haired boy nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"That explains things." The other mumbled.

Then there was a great load of silence between the two of them. Somewhere along the way, Toothless wandered around the fallen tree to sniff around at Jack's clothing again, and the Winter Spirit nervously pushed it's large head away from places he didn't want it touching. The one legged boy came around to sit where Jack had been before and he watched with a hint of curiosity and interest in his eyes. Eventually, Jack got fed up with the silence and turned to him. He had been in nothing but silence for years and now that he actually had someone to talk to, he craved it more than anything. "Why can you see me?" He asked bluntly. "No one has ever been able to see me."

"I don't know." The boy replied. "I didn't see you before I noticed the ice." There was a short pause, then he shrugged his shoulders. Jack noticed then, just how scrawny this kid was. His tiny arm moved up as he went to poke at the pattern on the bark surface of the log. "I just thought about the stories of Jokul Frosti when I saw it, then I heard your voice."

"So you mean…you believe I exist?" Jack asked.

"How can I not? You're standing right there." He replied.

Jack pushed the dragon away once more and came closer, letting the wind pick him up and place him onto the tree trunk. "Okay then…" He said slowly. "So you know who_ I_ am. Who are _you_?" He held his staff over his shoulders as he glanced down at the brunette. Then he looked at the dragon as it went and trotted over toward him with a completely new playful personality. "By the way, I don't think you've noticed, but the overgrown lizard here _definitely_ has teeth."  
"He only has teeth when he wants to be intimidating." Said the stranger with a bit of a laugh. Then he continued with his name. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll." He reached up to scratch the top of his head. "Hiccup is just fine. It's not the most flattering name but according to my people's beliefs, it's terrifyingly awesome."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. causing Hiccup to become stiff with embarrassment. "Hiccup huh?" He glided off of the tree and back into the snow, where Toothless seemed to follow without hesitation. It was as if he and the fire breathing reptile were doing some sort of dance now. Jack was doing all he could to avoid the creature, but all Toothless seemed to want to do was rough house a little. "I guess I should say it's real nice to meet the two of you, but I can't tell if he wants to eat me or…"

"He's just messing around." Hiccup mumbled, pushing himself up off the log. He picked up his foot out of the thick snow and approached the beast. "Okay, Toothless that's enough. Don't scare him off." The beast sat itself down in the snow and stuck it's tongue out, bright green eyes watching Jack's every move. Sure he seemed playful, but being the Spirit of Winter, he still had to be cautious around him. "Sorry about that." The young Viking said.

He waved it off, eyeing the beast carefully. Then, when he finally found the dragon to be harmless, he came closer. "_Really_…it's nice to meet you." He felt extremely lucky to have stuck around long enough to get the kid's attention. "I can't sit around for too long though. I have to get over the mountain to bring the snow further out." For a moment, Hiccup seemed displeased with the news. Even Jack himself was a little upset to part ways so soon. After so long without a single person to talk to, he finally came across someone with open eyes and now he had to get going.

"You'll come back around right?" Hiccup asked. It was as if he knew exactly what the Spirit was thinking.

Jack was almost relieved to hear the question too. "Yeah!" He grinned. "Someone's gotta make sure the snow falls!" He took a step back, avoiding contact with the dragon again and tipped his head. "I'll be around all winter so there's no need to miss me too much." They'd only just met and already Jack's natural joking nature seemed to begin to shine. "See you around Hiccup."

He never once thought that he'd ever say those words to anyone.

* * *

**Writer Notes:**  
_HI! :D_  
_this isn't my first fic ever but its my first that involves these characters so I apologize if it's really bad v.v_  
_Thank you for reading though! Review your thoughts if you want! Next chapter soon!_  
_Also if you didn't notice: this takes place back when Jack was first reborn so he's a youngling spirit shfuihdgf_


	2. The Spirit and The Tamer pt 2

**Another Big Four Story**  
**Chapter 2:** The Spirit and The Tamer pt 2  
**Summary:** Jack and Hiccup take a trip overseas to visit the Kingdom DunBroch for a trading negotiation...but aren't exactly welcome to the meeting.

* * *

The next time Jack was in Berk, he was actually flying himself right into town. He saw Hiccup and his beast, Toothless, from a mile away, walking down a hill from one of the larger buildings of the village. He landed just behind the two of them on the path and swung the staff up to rest on his shoulder. Might as well speak up now instead of following them around all day. He'd missed being able to speak to someone anyway. "Is that your house?" He called out. "It's bigger than the others."

Hiccup and Toothless both spun around in surprise, one a little faster than the other, and after a quick moment to regain his senses, the brunette answered. "My Dad is the Chief…it's only natural." Then he let his smile return as his dragon friend danced excitedly beside him. He really liked Jack, it seemed. It was a shame he was so nervous to be too close to him, though, or else Jack would have appreciated it a little more than he did. "Welcome to Berk, Jack. Want a tour?"

"You still remember me huh?" Jack asked honestly, walking forward to join the young Viking. "I'm shocked." There was a hint of a playful sarcasm in his tone, but the Spirit was still somewhat surprised that it wasn't just him daydreaming the other night.

Hiccup turned to lead the spirit further down the hill. "I don't forget about the moon when the sun comes up." He then said, making sure Toothless walked beside him on his right instead of the left where Jack walked. "Same with you." He gestured to him. "You were only gone, what, two days?" The spirit shrugged his shoulders before looking off to his left. The Dragons walking about still made him a bit nervous, so he was on his guard as they came closer into town. "This is the main square I guess. Uh… docks are down there. Great hall is back up by my house behind us…the academy I teach classes at is over that way—"

"Cool." Jack said slowly, giving a nod with Hiccups gestures. If he'd been paying a little more attention he would have been surprised by the fact Hiccup taught classes. But there was something else on his mind. "It's probably a good idea that you stop talking to me though."

Hiccup turned to him again, just as a young lady with yellow hair dressed in some sort of armor approached from the right. "Why's that?" He asked him, truly oblivious to the girl coming up to him with a curious gaze.

"Hiccup, who're you talking to," asked said girl. "And what are you still doing here?" Both Hiccup and Jack turned to her as Toothless leaned over to nuzzle his nose into her face. She smiled for a moment, pat his head, and then looked at the Viking with brown hair again.

"Oh Astrid, hi!" The boy seemed to gasp nervously, making the Winter Spirit's eyebrow raise slowly. Was he blushing? "I was just uh—…I was…just…I was talking to _Toothless_! Yeah!"

The girl known as Astrid held her hands on her hips for a moment, her gaze narrowing into a suspicious stare. Then she looked to where Jack stood and he froze as quickly as he could make the grass frost over. Her eyes didn't look straight at him, however, but they seemed as if they were looking right _through _him, so he relaxed. She didn't see him after all. It would have been awkward if she suddenly could. "Okay…?" She sighed, crossed her arms and looked back at Hiccup. "I thought you were supposed to be going overseas with your Dad today? What's going on?"

"Overseas?" Jack asked him. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup didn't reply to Jack. "What? Oh, _that_! Well uh…" He reached up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. There was something about this girl that threw him over the edge, it seemed. Jack could read him like a book. The two humans in front of him definitely had something between them, but what? "I was actually on my way to see him at the docks, so—"

"Oh." Astrid didn't let him finish. "Okay I get it." She looked away bashfully, a tooth biting down on her bottom lip; probably out of embarrassment from asking a stupid question. Jack took the opportunity to move around her to look at the attire she had on. He wasn't used to seeing women wear things like that, so it intrigued him. "I'll see you when you get home then." There was a slight hesitant step in her movement, but she ended up stepping forward to place a kiss on the brown haired boy's cheek before she turned away to walk back to the building she was seen coming from before.

"_Oh_?" Jack felt the urge to tease the other teen as his face lit up with a red flush. A breeze came by and picked the Spirit up off of his feet and he followed the boy like that for the rest of the trip. "Are you courting her? She's _cute_." Hiccup started to swat at him. "What's the term? A girlfriend? She's your girlfriend _isn't_ she, Hic?"

"B-Buzz off." Hiccup waved his hand around as if he was trying to shoo the spirit away. But that wasn't enough to scare Ol' frosti off.

"Hey. You're the only person who can see and talk to me. I'm not leaving so easily." Jack followed until they came to the docks, and then he landed again on the opposite side of the dragon. "Where are you going overseas, anyway?"

"The mainland: Scotland." Hiccup replied, the pink flush in his cheeks dying down. "My Dad has to speak with the King of DunBroch about trading or something. I guess we're starting a system with them." He watched the beast jump across the water and land in the boat where a few Vikings were preparing for a trip. A few of them yelled out in surprise but once they realized it was Toothless, they were friendly in seconds. "I'd say come along but you have winter business to do right?"

"…yeah." Jack replied, frowning a bit. "It's not like it doesn't snow out there though, so I may show up." Correction—He _would_ show up. He just didn't want to seem too willing to do so. With a shrug and a wave, he turned to get going. "See you."

"Hiccup, who the devil are ya' talking to," called out a strong voice.

Both Jack and Hiccup turned to face the ship and saw a large man with a red beard looking over to them. Jack guessed that was the chief, but at the same time he sort of hoped it wasn't. There was _no _possible way that Hiccup was related to _that _man. Right? He was _huge_ and Hiccup was so…well…_Hiccup_!

"I…no one I guess." Hiccup replied with a weak voice. He'd given up already. "Sorry Dad, I'm coming." The Winter Spirit's eyes widened slightly when it was confirmed. He really was just a scrawny guy being raised under a heard of monsters. Being the son of the chief meant he would take over the Village and chief's responsibilities right? How was someone like _Hiccup _going to do that? Jack wasn't exactly sure how that would turn out, in the end. But either way, he was forced to turn away and get to his own duty as the chief and his son set sail for Scotland.

* * *

After Jack laid out another blanket of snow across the land, he went ahead and let the wind carry him to the Kingdom Hiccup mentioned before. He wasn't quite sure where it was, but the high speeding air around him knew exactly where to throw him. He literally came crashing down onto a green hill somewhere west of the castle, immediately spreading a thick layer of ice across the ground. Then he picked himself up, took a mental note to get used to landing against steep slopes, threw his staff up onto his shoulder and turned to find the young Viking he came to meet up with in the first place.

By the time he got there, he was sure Hiccup would be just arriving. So Jack went about spreading his frost across the Scottish lands and around the castle he saw nearby. He touched his staff to the top of the trees, causing them to grow cold and wither. Ice and snow covered the branches and he soon waved his staff around for the snow to fall from the clouds. That way he could take a bit of a break and wait for his friend's arrival.

He _could_ call him that right? _Hiccup was his friend now, wasn't he?__  
_

The Winter Spirit balanced himself onto a stone wall dividing the castle and the rest of the world. He looked out in the direction of the ocean. It was far away and impossible to see, but he knew somewhere beyond those trees, Hiccup and the other Vikings would be walking up closer and closer to the Kingdom of DunBroch. He floated down to have a seat instead and leaned on his staff. It was probably going to be a longer wait than he thought it would be so there no was no use in standing there the entire time.

"Might as well take a bit of a look around…" He mumbled to himself. He'd been to DunBroch before considering there was no place untouched by his winter hands, but of course, he never stayed in the area on purpose for too long. He glanced over his shoulder to watch people emerge from homes, comment on the snow covered ground and even children piled out to play in it. Jack smiled. Seeing the children having fun in the snow was always his favorite part of what he did. He had his downsides, and he had the better times. This was definitely one of those better times.

Noticing three children with the same head of red hair run about, Jack sat up some and watched. They must have been triplets. In this day in age, it was a special sight to see triplets running around; even more so if that woman chasing them was their Mother. She had the same head of hair, but was much older than them. His eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned forward to watch her gather them into her arms, laugh and walk into the palace. How was it even possible to handle having so much red frizzy hair anyway? He figured that would drive him _nuts_ after a while. _How did she do it?__  
_

"You're here already?" A questioning voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

Jack figured it was a citizen of DunBroch speaking to another so he ignored it for the time being so he could get a bit more of a look around. It was when he noticed a group of Vikings walking through town and towards the main part of the palace, that he glanced over his shoulder and down toward the ground.

There stood Hiccup, along with his friendly dragon Toothless, who made himself busy by sniffing the guards nearby. Jack smirked.

"You gotta' stop talking to me with other people around. They're gonna think you've gone mad." He chuckled at the boy's flustered reaction and jumped off the stone wall. He then landed next to him and the two of them started for the inside of the palace together. "In the time it takes me to spread snow around and fly over seas, and then spread a little more snow around, you manage to float here by boat. So yeah, I'm already here."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thank you for summing that up."

"No problem." Jack replied with just as much sarcasm, taking another look around before they passed on to the next section of the palace. Once they got there, the area seemed a little less populated. There weren't very many people walking around, nor were there any small huts or shops. The Vikings were ahead of them and walking through two large doors all together so Jack figured that was where they would be headed, but once they got there, Stoick turned and held a hand up in Hiccup's face.

"You stay out here until it's over, alright son? Keep an eye on Toothless. These people have a past with large dark creatures."

Hiccup's mouth fell agape, but before he could say anything in protest, Stoick had shut the doors. "That's…" He started, holding his hand up without much reason. "Why am I even _here_ then, Dad?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle to himself, leaning on his staff for support. "Wow, what a pointless trip." He then said between his light hearted laughs. He wouldn't be surprised if Stoick did that to the boy often.

Hiccup turned to him, pursed his lips in irritation, and then he spun around to start walking in the other direction. "I'll show you a pointless trip." He muttered, kicking his good leg out to knock the staff out from under Jack.

The Spirit fell but managed to float up again before he could hit the ground. "Whoa! That's not fair." He called out to the angry Viking. He came over to Hiccup and hovered close by like a mosquito; constantly moving from side to side. "I could have gotten hurt, you know." He noticed the human roll his eyes, and instead of getting angry over it, Jack smirked mischievously. He then held his staff out under Hiccup's feet, tapped the snowy ground and in an instant, it was turned into ice. The boy's boot managed to have a little bit of traction against it, but once his other foot came down—the one made from metal contraptions—he was on his back with a loud thud.

"H-Hey!" Hiccup called out in a gasp. Then he was off on a high speed fall down hill and out of palace grounds, sliding across an ice trail materializing section by section in front of him. "Jack, this is—…J-Jack _stop_! W-_Whoa_!" His arms and legs flailed about; hands reaching out to grab something to stop his descent, but nothing in this cold atmosphere could hold long enough to get him to stop sliding. So, finally an idea came to mind and the boy held his fingers to his lips to whistle. It was loud enough to make Jake swerve in his flight. He nearly slammed into a tree, but quick thinking got him around it. Then, Hiccup's voice propelled into the sky so the beast he brought along with him could hear. "Toothless!"

That's exactly when Jack stopped the ice slide and let Hiccup take off on a ramp. Toothless's arriving meant he could burn Jack for doing this to his friend, and that wasn't something Jack had on his to do list. So he let the boy go for now. "You got good air there." He commented on the distance Hiccup flew and stepped down onto the frosted grass nearby. "I'd give that a nine out of ten."

Hiccup rubbed his face with a groan before falling back to look up at the sky. "That hurt." He then mumbled before falling quiet for a little while. It wasn't until the Winter Spirit came over with concern that he spoke again. "But it _was _kinda fun…" They both smiled and soon started to laugh out loud together. Though, Hiccup's laughter came to a stop sooner than the other's. "Seriously though, let's not do that again if you're gonna just throw me around with it."

"Sorry." Jack apologized, standing up straight again. Then, just as Hiccup let out a soft sigh, the large black beast named Toothless ran into the clearing and came to a stop next to them. He quickly came by his friend's side and nudged him with his nose. It was his body language for asking if he was alright. So Hiccup held his hands up to reassure the dragon with a quiet laugh. After that, he was reaching his hands up to the Spirit nearby.

"Help me up, will ya?"

Jack froze.

"…What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, immediately aware of the Spirit's tense shoulders.

Jack shook his head. "N-Nothing." It was just the fact that he hadn't even made actual contact with Hiccup that scared him stiff. The two of them had always been distant, so this was the next step for them. Actually being able to _touch_ someone without being walked through was a foreign feeling to him. He was nervous, and when his hand reached out, it shook anxiously. Their hands came together, and instead of phasing through him, there was actual contact. Jack lost his breath for a moment. Hiccup's hand was warm despite all the snow everywhere, but it wasn't unbearable, it was actually a nice feeling. He helped him up onto his foot and prosthetic and took his hand back with reluctance—a very _strong_ reluctance.

"Are your hands _always_ so cold?" Hiccup asked, bringing his own back to hide it in his furry vest for warmth. Jack nodded slowly and the brown haired Viking looked at his dragon with a bit of a smile. "Wow, I guess that was a really stupid question. You're Jack _Frost_. Of course your hands are cold." Jack would have smiled, but the sound of an arrow penetrating thick skin followed by an explosion of flame and heat stopped him in an instant. Toothless had been hit.

* * *

**Writer Notes:  
**_Okay so its obvious who's coming up soon. IHegihrig I hope this chapter is alright and enjoyable. Please review if you'd like to~_

_**Koko:** __Wow thanks haha, I'm glad you like it but, like I already said, it's not my FIRST story, but it's my first for these characters thats all._

**Dakoraa**_: nope, this is my first for the dreamworks/disney gang but not my first fic ever. ahaha. I'm glad you like it though !_

**problyadalek287: **_Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_


	3. The Spirit and The Archer

**Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 3:** The Spirit and The Archer  
**Summary:** After the struggle with Toothless and the arrow, it's possible that there is another person in DunBroch who can see Jack. So he decides to follow her to her personal shooting range and see just what is going on.

* * *

It started with laughter, then came the roaring of the fire breathing beast, and soon came the screaming from the Spirit who hovered nearby. Toothless had been struck by an arrow and he panicked; the first reaction being a purple hazed ball of flame shooting out from his mouth and exploding against the ground not even ten feet away.

This was exactly what Jack was so worried about. Winter Spirits and fire were never supposed to come across each other and now because of this simple _arrow_, a chunk of hot rock was flung at him and burnt straight through his cloak down to his arm. Jack was already yelling in fear of the rampaging dragon, so he almost didn't notice it enough to care. For now, all he wanted was to get away from it. For a moment, he even forgot he had the ability to fly, and so instead of doing that, Jack slowly crippled to the ground against a stone and covered his face in hopes Hiccup could save him.

Fortunately, he did.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled, throwing his hands up to calm the black scaled dragon. "Stop it, please!" He went to grab at the saddle but with how much Toothless was moving around, it was hard to get a good grip. He was pushed back by his tail, lost his balance against the snow, and he fell. "Ah—…_T-Toothless_!"

When Hiccup finally raised his voice, Toothless lost his footing, hit the ground too, and looked over at him. His eyes narrowed sadly, and his lips quivered at the tamer but Hiccup only sighed in agitation. "It was just an arrow, why are you so scared?" He pushed himself up and moved to where it hit. It penetrated one of the dragon's legs, but it was nothing serious. Hiccup knew Toothless could stand much more than that. "I get that it surprised you, but next time, try not to shoot fire everywhere. _Geez_."

Toothless let out a sad beastly whine just before Hiccup managed to yank the arrow out. He then looked down at it to study the detail. Obviously it was made from someone in DunBroch. He remembered his Father's words from earlier and sighed. "Probably one of the citizens freaking out." He threw the arrow onto the ground and turned to his hurt friend. "Don't worry buddy, if they're smart they would have run back to town."

That's when he noticed the lack of sarcastic remarks in the air and he turned to see where Jack had run off to. He didn't notice the Winter Spirit's alarm at all, he'd been so worried about getting Toothless to stop throwing fire all over the place. "Jack?" He moved through the snow and crouched down to reach out and touch the white haired boy by the arm. "Jack, did you get hurt?" With a squeeze, he managed to bring Jack back to reality. He sprung up with a gasp, his eyes still wide with fear of another potential attack and Hiccup almost considered moving to block Toothless from his view.

"Wh—…What was it? Is he done? Toothless is okay?" He sounded as if he was out of breath, his chest heaving up and down deeply, and even with all that panic coating his tone, he was still worried about the dragon's condition. He was surprised...but he realized that could have just been the kind of person Jack was.

That was when Hiccup noticed the hole in his cloak. "You got hit." He reached out to move the fabric aside so he could see just where it burned the boy. "Jack, I'm so sorry. Toothless wasn't sure what was going on and he—"

"I'm fine." Jack shook his head, despite the horrible feeling he had in his right arm. He reached out with his left, scooped up some snow and proceeded to rub it against the burn. It felt a little better, but it also hurt from applying the pressure, so he winced. It was better than nothing at least.

"You're not going to die or anything right?" Hiccup asked, a thick tone of concern in his own voice. It was that realization—that it was possible the burn could kill Jack—that made him sound so worried. Jack, though, knew that something like this wouldn't do much. He was okay with being around a little warmth or heat, so a burn like this wasn't going to necessarily _kill _him. However if he happened to get caught in the entire blast…he wasn't really sure _what _would happen. He was a Spirit, so that meant he was already dead anyway, right? That's how things worked, _right_?

"I'll be okay." He was still a little shaken, but he managed to regain his senses and float back up to his feet. He reached up and tore a chunk of fabric from the cloak and held it in both of his hands. Hiccup watched curiously, and soon saw it become coated with ice, but not enough to freeze the fabric over completely. "…Tie it on?"

"Oh! Y-Yeah." Hiccup nodded, taking the freezing cold cloth into his own hands. After Jack moved the rest of the cloak aside, he held his arm out for the young Viking to tie it over the hole in his shirt to cover the burn wound. "How long will it take to heal…?" He then asked, stepping back from the other.

"Until this evening maybe." Jack replied. Just because he was immortal didn't mean he healed right away. It was fast, but it still took a little time. "I'll be alright. Really." He hesitantly held his hand up to place it on Hiccup's shoulder. Then, after giving the dragon a short glance, he turned to go fetch his staff. He'd dropped it during the commotion with the arrow. "Maybe that meeting is over. Should we go check?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Hiccup replied, going over to the dragon to place his hand on his head. "Come on bud. I promise no one will attack you again." The beast was reluctant, but pushed himself up to follow the two of them back over the hill and up to the palace. Jack stayed away as far as he could for the time being. His mind was replaying the events over and over again the entire walk. Albeit, it wasn't because of the burn, it was because he was trying to figure out _who _could have shot the arrow, from where, and for _why_?

By the time they approached the two big doors again, they were still closed and there were no signs of it about to open either. So Jack sat himself up on top of his staff as it stood balanced on the ground, and Hiccup kept his hand against Toothless's head in hopes it would help reassure him.

"What do they even talk about in there?" Jack muttered, a hand reflexively reaching to rub at his injury. Albeit, He managed to stop himself and let it rest on his knee instead. Rubbing it would only make things worse for him.

"It all depends on what Dad brings up." Hiccup replied, sitting himself down against Toothless's leg. "He has a bad habit of getting a little off topic too so who knows what may come out of this." They hadn't been to any other lands for negotiations for a long time either so it was possible the chief was a bit rusty. "He could be in there gloating about how his Son is a dragon tamer—" His voice was full of doubt. "Or he could be rubbing in their faces just how _awesome _our tribe is _because_ of the dragons or—"

In mid sentence, the doors began to open, and a crowd began to file out from inside. Jack hopped back down onto the ground next to Hiccup just as he got back up onto his own foot and prosthetic as well. Then they waited until they saw Stoick emerge along with three others. Two of them were women, and the other was a man just as big and bulky as the chief of Berk. Jack assumed he was the King, and then he found the second woman to be familiar. That head of crazy hair seemed enough to remind him that he had seen her earlier that day when he first arrived. The woman beside her, taller than her, had long brown hair and her demeanor gave off that she wasn't someone that people could ignore. That must have been the Queen.

"Ah, here he is, yer' Highness! My boy, Hiccup!" Stoick stepped forward, bringing his arms down and around the tiny Viking. He shook him some, a proud smile on his jolly face. Jack leaned on his staff next to Hiccup and smirked at him. Apparently there _was _a bit of a change of subject during the meeting. "And this here is his dragon, Toothless!" Said dragon gave a tilt of the head in response to his name being called. This caused the red head girl to smile a little.

"I suppose he is quite the character." The Queen of DunBroch mentioned, smiling toward Hiccup and then Toothless. "But a talk of marriage during a negotiation for our trading plans is—"

"Marriage?!" Yelled both Hiccup and the red haired girl near the Queen. Everyone looked at either her or Hiccup with wide eyes. Even Jack couldn't help but look at the boy as well. He then looked at Stoick, then the Queen, and finally he looked at the girl who now obviously was the Princess. She looked angry.

"Mother we've been over this before, haven't we?" She spoke before Hiccup could even get a word out. "Dragon tamer 'er not! I'd never marry someone like…" Trailing off on her words, the Princess held her hands up to gesture towards the boy. "…like _that_!"

There were a couple gasps among the crowd and Hiccup found himself furrowing his eyebrows. "She just gestured to all of me." He held his hands out in front of him, confused as to why people had to do that to him so much. Jack only snickered at him.

"Of course I gestured to all of ya'," The Princess replied, stepping forward to keep pointing out things about him. "Yer' just a _wee _little man with scrawny arms that bears could use for toothpicks!"

Before the Tamer could express anything in return, he felt Jack's arm nudge his own. "She knows what she's talking about." The Winter Spirit laughed at the Princess's comments and Hiccup only sighed under his breath.

"Oh pipe down Snowcap!" The Princess yelped, throwing a hand up in Jack's direction. He and Hiccup both jumped in response, mouths agape. Then, before anything else, she rolled her eyes, shot her Mother a look, and turned to walk off in some other direction.

"Did she just…" Jack began, flabbergasted.

Hiccup nodded, struggling not to word a response to the white haired boy.

_She had just yelled at Jack.  
_

Just as the two of them went to follow the girl, Stoick's strong arms were holding the boy back. "Hiccup, come then let's go inside and have a little chat with th' King and Queen." He pushed him away from Jack and toward the building everyone had just been inside. The King and Queen entered before them and just as Hiccup was about to disappear, he looked to the Spirit of Winter, and silently pleaded for him to follow. This was Jack's chance to find someone else who possibly believed in him too.

Jack nodded and took off without hesitation, but by then, he'd already lost track of the girl so it took him awhile to get on her trail again. He noticed a large black horse running through the trees, and just above him, a full head of blazing red hair moved with the wind. He smiled to himself, having found exactly who he was looking for.

He followed from high above until she and the horse came to a stop somewhere near a clearance in the forest. Jack then lowered himself to the ground, somewhere she wouldn't see him at first, and he walked around a tree to watch just what she was doing out there. For the moment, she was pulling things off of the horse and tossing them over her shoulder. To his left, he saw some sort of target hung up on a tree. He stepped out a little more into the clearing and stared at the colorful piece of cloth.

Just then, something fast was thrown by his head and it penetrated the target with a loud thump. He jumped, having felt it graze his ear, and he spun around to see that it had come from the Princess. She was staring at him with a blank look, a bow held up strongly in her arms. Then she spoke. "What are 'ya doin' here?" Her voice was full of annoyance. "If ya' had stepped out any later, I coulda' shot through 'yer head."

"So you're the one with the arrows." Jack mumbled, ignoring what she just said to him. She furrowed her red eyebrows at him as he reached behind him to pull the projectile from the target. "You're the one who shot at Toothless aren't you?"

"Toothless?" The Princess asked, her expression honestly lost. But then her face changed, and he could see that she realized what he was talking about. "Oh! The beast yer' wee friend brought along with 'im? _'Course _I shot it. I thought it was a _bear_." She looked at the horse and then back at the Spirit. "It was not my intention to unleash a firestorm, m'afraid, so—" She caught herself as Jack came closer and held the arrow out to her. She must have seen the wrap around his wounded arm. "…so m'sorry fer' causin' ya both trouble."

"It's fine." Jack said, taking his hand back now that he'd given the arrow to her. "I understand you've had problems with…bears, right?" He paused. "But was it really that hard to tell a dragon from a bear?"

"It was at first." She replied. "I didn't know it was a dragon until after I shot th'arrow." She reached out and pushed Jack out of her way so she could lift the bow again and shoot the target. "We had problems with black bears for a long time, n' seein' something big and dark like tha' so close to home scared me." She looked at Jack. "Yer' friend is an idiot fer' bringing it here y'know?"

"Toothless is his best friend." Jack replied.

She looked at him for a moment before reaching for another arrow in her pouch. "N' who are you then? Just _anotha_' friend?" She shot another one, tearing straight through the first one so they both would hit the bull's eye. "Y'don' look like one of them. Yer' demeanor isn't rough enough. You don' even look like ya belong with the dragon boy."

"No…I'm from Burgess." Jack told her, saying nothing but the honest truth. That was where his lake was, the one he first woke up in. It was where he got his name, and where he discovered his powers. It was quite a familiar place for him, but for her, it seemed most likely not. "Pennsylvania?" He suggested the state in hopes maybe she'd find that familiar instead, but her expression never changed. "… never mind."

She went over to the target and pulled the arrows from within it before turning to go back over to her horse. "Well I'll be gettin' off then. I want to speak with my Mother n' Father about all of this goin' on between me n' the dragon boy." She pulled herself up and grabbed the reins before looking back down at him. "…It was nice talkin' I suppose, whoever 'ya are…"

"Oh, it's Jack." He said. "Jack Fr—" But before he could get it out, she'd turned her horse around and was riding off out of his sight. His shoulders dropped, and he frowned. He didn't know finding a second person who could see him was going to be so disappointing. She probably thought everyone else could see him too.

Twirling his staff around beside him, he thought about the certain things he could probably do while Hiccup and the Princess were in this mess. Then the thought of attending this second meeting crossed his mind and he smiled a little to himself. If she thought that everyone else could see him, then surely he would be able to have a little fun out of this. The Winter Spirit chuckled at his own thoughts and took off into the sky, a little plan of devious action ready to be played out.

* * *

**Writer Notes:  
**_Okay I know. Merida's a jerk right now. She'll get better..._

_**Doodle0505:** eijgoierg thanks!_

_**TenebrisSagittarius**: She will soon. For now she's just grumpy :|  
_

_**little miss BANANNA HEAD:** djgiuggh i know but he's alright i pROMISE_

_**Juwelz2**: Thank you very much! I can't wait for you to see just HOW Rapunzel is gonna get in all of this ujhfiubgit  
_

_**Crescenta**: Don't worry, I'll be sure to continue this as far as possible!_

_**Rosepink4140**: Thank you! Hope you liked this update :)_

_**SupaCrazee**: Thanks! Can't wait for this story to unfold for you_

_**Transformers' BABY**: Thank youuu. I'll be updating at random times but I'll try not to keep you waiting long._


	4. The Spirit and The Archer pt 2

******Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 4:** The Spirit and The Archer pt 2  
**Summary:** A little payback for shooting the dragon never hurt did it?

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Jack stumbled in on the middle of some sort of speech the Princess was giving to her Mother and Father. Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick the Vast were standing nearby, having been interrupted when the furious girl stormed in. The Spirit made himself comfortable the first place he saw and sat down on top of one of the bear statues in the room. She noticed him, but made the decision to keep on talking to the King and Queen instead. Jack was almost disappointed… if she didn't say anything, then where was his plan going to take them?

Hiccup shot Jack a couple curious looks, but none of them looked like he was urging him to get down. Either way, he was going to stay put up there if he liked it or not. It was a nice view.

"Yer' not really going through with this are 'ya?" She asked, finally coming to an end with her speech. The King and Queen looked at each other, and before Elinor could open her mouth, Fergus got to his feet. Well…foot and and peg leg.

"Well I just thought about the benefits you could get outta' th'dragon boy!" He bellowed out a laugh and looked over to his Wife, who in turn gave him a stern stare. So he clapped his hands together and looked at his Daughter again. "Look Merida, we know we've had trouble with this subject but don't ya' think it's about time ya found someone—"

"No!" The Princess known as Merida spoke up quickly. "I'm not ready yet. How many times must I say tha' to you?" An irritated snarl slipped passed her lips with these words, and finally her eyes snapped back up to Jack where he sat watching them all. "N' will 'ya get down from there already, 'yer gonna break somethin 'ya obnoxious devil!"

_There it was_. It was about time. Jack's little plan went underway the second she called out to him. Instead of responding to her, her leaned against his staff, which rested against the bear's paw below; a smirk slowly appearing across his cold lips. This was going to be entertaining for sure.

Everyone fell silent, and they all followed the Princess's gaze to look up at the statue. To them, no one was there, but to her, Jack sat holding back a laugh. "Who are 'ya talkin' to dear?" Elinor asked, looking back at her. Just when she did, everyone else too looked back at her. She stammered, held her hand up and pointed toward Jack, puzzlement beginning to form in her expression. "No one is up there."

"You don' see 'im?" Merida asked slowly, looking over her shoulder to find Stoick and Hiccup. The larger Viking seemed just as clueless as the others, but Hiccup was staring straight at the floor with wide eyes. "But th'wimpy boy can see 'im!" Hearing that caused the younger male to look up with a surprised and hurt expression. "N' the _beast_!" She pointed to Toothless to show what she was speaking of. "Even _Angus _saw 'im!"

"Merida what on Earth are you goin' on about…?" Asked the Queen with a concerned tone.

Hiccup moved forward to stand next to the red haired Princess. He nudged her arm and she quickly looked down at him. "…we're the only people that can see him." He whispered, in hopes the others wouldn't hear. "He's invisible to them."

"What?" Merida looked up at Jack again with wide blue eyes. "What are ya' talkin about—…_invisible_?"

Jack thought that maybe it was about time he stepped in, and he rose to his feet. "You left before I could tell you my full name, Princess." He balanced himself on top of the bear's nose before stepping off. Instead of falling straight down, the Spirit gliding to the ground and landed so lightly, it was as if he was weightless. "Jack Frost." He then said. "You might know me as Jokul Frosti." He walked around her and Hiccup, his staff hung over his shoulder. "I'm the Spirit of Winter, and…no one who doesn't believe in the Spirit of Winter can see me." He stopped on the other side of her, smiling playfully. "Nice to meet you…believer."

Merida stared at him with wide and angry eyes. He just made a fool of her, and from what it seemed, he did it on _purpose_. "Why you…" She balled her hand into a fist and brought it up as if she was about to swing, but Hiccup reached out and set his hand over it.

"Hey now! How about you get some rest then, huh? I bet you're tired from doing all your Princess duties, _huh_?" His voice was shrill with panic. He didn't want Jack to get hit, nor did he want the King and Queen to worry for their Daughter's sanity any longer. "That must be why you're so delusional! Haha, I get like that sometimes too!" He nervously smiled toward the Queen as she got to her feet and stepped down to take Merida's hand.

"He's right. Come now…let's put you to rest."

As Merida was pulled away towards a flight of stairs, Hiccup shot Jack an angry look. The Spirit could only shrug his shoulders in response. "_What_?" He asked. "It was fun. Besides, it was payback for shooting Toothless earlier."

"What?" Hiccup asked, finding this to be news. He looked up at his Father and grabbed the Spirit by the arm while he wasn't looking. "I'm going outside for some air, Dad." He said over his shoulder. "Come on Toothless." The beast followed the two of them out, and after the brown haired viking shut the doors behind them, he turned to Jack who made himself busy pushing some snow around with his staff. "Are you saying Princess Merida is the one who hit Toothless earlier?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she was out shooting targets when I went after her earlier."

"But that doesn't mean—"

"She admitted to it, Hic." Jack interrupted, looking back at him with a hard stare. "But she apologized and said it was a mistake so I don't think it's that big of a deal. I just wanted to mess with her a little to get her back for burning my arm."

"And now she probably hates you." Hiccup said with a sigh. Jack only shrugged, and looked over to the doors as Stoick pushed through to the outside. The Chief's son turned to him as well and moved out of the way. "O-Oh, are we leaving then?" He asked, walking to keep up with the large man.

"Aye. They'll send word when they've decided on everything." Stoick replied, finding the rest of his men to start their hike back downhill to the ocean. "I'll see ya' back at Berk, son."

Hiccup stopped walking the moment the man said those words and he watched him and the other Vikings leave the palace grounds. Jack stepped up beside him, watched for a minute too and then eyed the boy carefully. "What's that about? Does he usually just…leave you like that?"

"Depends on the weather." Hiccup replied as Toothless came over to sit next to them. "If it's stormy out, he'll have me ride on the ship with him, but if it's a nice day, it's usually easier for me to ride Toothless. No wind to knock him around, or something like that. Not like a few waves could turn the ship over or anything..." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to grab onto the straps that were around the dragon's body. He pulled himself up and threw his good leg over to the other side. Jack hadn't seen him climb on top of the beast before so he watched, fascinated "I guess I'll get going then." He said, hooking his metal foot with the flying contraption.

After watching Hiccup take a moment to adjust everything, he held a hand up to point at the prosthetic leg. "So is that why you have a metal foot?" He asked, honestly naive of the situation. "I mean, that's pretty nifty what you got going on here." He crouched down to look at how the metal pieces locked together and hooked up to the pseudo wing Toothless had on his tail.

"It's actually a really long story…" Hiccup said with a bit of a smile. "I used to be able to work this thing with two actual feet but…yeah its really a long story so I'll just tell you some other time." Once Jack was standing up straight again, the Viking smiled a little more. "Are you going to stay here for a while?"

He nodded. "Yeah…" He would have liked to race Toothless back to Berk, but there was something about having a second believer that made him want to stick around for a bit. "I don't think I'll ever get this chance again so I want to hang around for a little while. I think it's probably a good idea that I said sorry too."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I've heard some stories about her aggression." They both let out a bit of a laugh. Then the tamer got comfortable on the dragon's back so he could get ready to set off. "I'll see you later then. Let's go Toothless."

Toothless pushed off from the ground, and with a great big swing of his large wings, he and Hiccup were in the sky. The wind was powerful, and it literally knocked Jack off of his feet. Instead of being tossed up above the castle, however, he used the momentum to fly off to the side. "Wow…" He said in awe, watching the dragon disappear into the clouds. "He sure can _fly_." He would have loved to race Toothless across the Scottish waters and back to Berk. It would have been an exciting flight for sure.

Jack flew around the castle a few times to lay down an extra layer of snow while at the same time, he kept an eye on the windows to see if he could find where Merida's room was. Eventually, he found the familiar head of red hair and landed himself on the windowsill. Inside she was sitting on a bed and her Mother, the Queen was sitting on the edge, holding her hands. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so Jack stayed put where he was as to not draw too much attention.

"You see this is all 'yer Father just trying ta' find somethin good for his little girl." Elinor said, smiling kindly at her Daughter. "Before he didn't pay much thought to it, but now all he wants is for you to grow up ta' be strong like him." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the girl's forehead before leaning back again. "Th'boy may not make a fine husband for you, but I'm sure he'll make a fine ally indeed."

"Ally?" Merida asked quietly. "You mean…?"

Elinor nodded. "A true friendship with the Chief's son is just as strong as an arranged marriage, dear." She then said, pushing herself up to her feet. "If you really aren't ready to wed, then I suggest tryin' ta' make friends with the boy instead. Having allies on the other side will always turn out to be useful…and having a friend or two never hurt either." The two of them exchanged a couple of smiles before the Queen turned to leave the room. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Mother." Merida said quietly.

Once the door was closed, Jack spoke up. "You know…" Merida nearly jumped out of her skin, throwing her blazing red curls around as her head turned to look toward the window. "Hiccup is a pretty cool guy. I haven't known him long but I like him a lot." He pushed through the window a little more and stepped into the room. Though he wouldn't trespass more than that, so for the time being, he sat back against the sill and held his staff in front of him. "Having a friend with a dragon is cool too."

"Go away, Spirit, yer nothin' but trouble." Merida seemed to ignore everything he said and she turned to throw herself into her pillow. "Never thought that Jokul Frosti would be th'one ta haunt me. I'd rather follow the will o' the wisps to the edge of a cliff."

"Will o' the wisps?" Jack asked, curiously lifting an eyebrow. She turned somewhat and looked over her shoulder at him, giving him this expression that had 'are you kidding me?' written all over it. "What? I don't know what those are."

Merida sat up and reached up with a hand to push some of her hair out of her face. "Will o' the wisps are spirits that lead 'ya to 'yer fate. Be it good or bad, they'll lead 'ya to th'answer." Now she was giving him a hopeful look that maybe now he understood what she was talking about, but of course, Jack Frost was as clueless as ever. "Are ya' jokin' me?"

"Nope. I really have no idea what they are." He shook his head. "But they sound interesting. Do you see them a lot?" Now that they had some sort of conversation going, Jack slipped off of the window sill and walked further into the Princess's room. He let his staff rest against the wall near the window while he moved around the bed to look at the different things she owned.

"I haven't seen one in a long time but they tend to appear around here a lot." Merida replied, crossing her arms.

Jack smiled over at her. "So that's why you can see me huh?" It was her turn to give a lost expression. "You believe in Spirits…their stories and their powers and what they do." He gestured to her to take note about the will o' the wisps she'd just been telling him about. "You even believe in the Spirit of Winter."

"Yeah, so I can curse 'im when he brings th'snow. It's a nuisance y'know?"

"I don't believe that." Jack said to her, looking back to her again. "Everyone likes having a bit of fun on a snow day once in a while. Even you."

"You don' know that." She replied.

"I know what people find to be fun." Jack shot back. "A little archery in the winter is an interesting challenge is it not?" With another flashy smirk, he managed to render the Princess speechless. She parted her lips, but closed them again with a huff. Whatever was going on between the two of them, he had just won it. "Ah…no matter. That's not what I originally came by for…" He walked over to the end of her bed before giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry…about earlier."

"No need fer' that." Merida waved her hand around to brush off the apology. "Juss' let me sleep n' everything will be forgiven." She said that now but she most likely wouldn't remember the next morning. She'd probably wake up thinking it was all a dream, and then when she'd figure it out that it wasn't, Jack was certainly in for it. "Go do 'yer little winter thing then. Off with you now. _Go_." She shooed him with her hands a few times, and so he walked back over to the window to grab his staff and climb up onto the sill.

"Alright then," He picked it up and opened up the exit a little more for him to be able to slip out with ease. "See 'ya in the morning Princess."

"_Get out_, _will you_!"

* * *

**Writer Notes:**  
_Okay See? She gets a little better..kinda yeah okay I'll admit, Merida is not my strong point._  
_Hopefully this was okay weh_  
_Also Rapunzel is in the next Chapter!_

**ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm**: Wow thank you haha uhegiuerhg im glad you like it! Hope you liked this one too!

**Dakoraa**: efhugerhg HiccupxAstrid def is a thing in this but it isnt the focus of the story so I wont have it in very much? But for you I'll try to add Astrid in whenever I can okay?

**betsycupcakemuffin14**: /MAKES YOU READ MORE?

**LittleBearAndJazzie:** oh gosh thank you very much that means a lot! I'm glad i've been able to fit everything in well enough for you :)

**nsheldonb**: you're in luck then, Punzie is in the next chapter! Haha thank you for followinggg

**LandofMidnightRain**: I'm glad! this fandom is actually pretty freakin awesome which is why i'm writing for it ahhh

**Juwelz2:** I'm not trying to get anyone to end up with each other actually but if it would be anyone, it'd be Merida

**Rosepink4140**: Fantastic news! Hopefully you like this one too ghouhgth

**Crescenta:** jefiuerhg well hopefully this was good enough for you then because wow the pressure [dkjfeighoirh punzie is nexxxtttttt

**articwolfgirl347**: Here you goo! Thanks for reading :)))

**SupaCrazee**: Thank you very much!

**Transformers' BABY**: ahhh yeah sorry Merida's being mean and stuff shE'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE

**thornclawofthunderclan**: Thank you so much! That means a lot!


	5. The Spirit and The Painter

**Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 5:** The Spirit and The Painter  
**Summary: **When Jack thought about having believers, he thought that they would at least _want_ to see him. Having enough with Merida's impatience, he journeys off and discovers some sort of isolated girl up in a tower…

* * *

Throughout that evening, Jack went all around Scotland to lay another blanket of snow across the ground. He dusted the trees with frost and froze over lakes and rivers thick enough to be able to walk across. He then went overseas, passed Berk, and over to the rest of Europe to do his wintry deeds over yonder. Somewhere along the way, he came across a place he'd never quite seen before. He had to land somewhere to get a good look around and find what was familiar about the area around him.

There was a castle somewhere over those hills, he knew that. It was part of the Kingdom of Corona, wasn't it? He'd been there before, and he'd given snow to them on their winter nights, but the morning sun always managed to melt it all before very many people could see his work. That didn't matter though. There were a lot of places that even melted the snow during the night, so at least it wasn't like that.

The fact that he found himself in a new part of the forest interested him. Jack wasn't sure if he'd ever even touched this neck of the woods before. He found a creek that led to some sort of hidden cove with a waterfall and surprisingly, in that cove, there stood a large tower all by itself. He furrowed his dark brows together and curiously drifted near and around it to see where the entrance was. There was an opening up top, but he couldn't see anything down below at the base. Was it there just for looks, or was there someone who actually lived inside it?

Jack took a closer look to where the opening was up top, but what he met with was closed doors. Who or whatever was inside, must have closed them to keep the night air out. So, instead of prying, the Spirit pushed away from the tower and went ahead and let his frosty powers cover the land there too. Then, before the sun could start to rise in the Scotland area, Jack let the wind carry him all the way back to DunBroch so he could see the Princess again.

Upon arriving, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He used the ice and snow below him to slide across the ground and he moved at high speeds through the trees, through the village and into the palace grounds. A few people who walked about in the early morning gasped at the sudden chill and a few ran back into their cozy homes. Jack gave a sideways smile, jumping up to run across the stone wall for a few feet. He then pushed off again to fly around one of the towers and straight into Merida's window. Without giving her a chance to respond, he threw a snowball straight for her head.

"Rise and shine Princess!"

She sat up in her bed as quickly as possible, a high pitched yell in response to the ball of snow. Her hair was wild and just about everywhere it wasn't before; he couldn't even see her face. Then, as she reached up to push it all from her eyes, they darted across the room until she found him. "Oh! Y-You…You _are _real! Wh-What are ya doin' throwin' snow at me while m'in bed?" She yelled, pulling the blankets to set herself free. Jack laughed and he moved around to the other side of the bed as she dropped to the floor and began to chase him. "Come 'ere, snowcap!"

"Not on your life." Jack replied, floating up to sit in the top corner of her ceiling. She set her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. Then she turned to go find a brush resting on a small table. How that was going to tame that crazy hair of her's, he wasn't sure, but he watched in awe as she managed to do so. It wasn't completely untangled, but that was what to expect from someone with _that _much hair.

"I'm goin' out with m'brother's today ta let them practice a little archery. I expect you stay out of trouble if yer' going ta' stay." Merida told him, reaching out to take her bow from the corner. She then looked over to him as he found his way back to the floor. "No throwin' snow, and no distracting me. I don' want ta' look like an idiot in front of the boys too."

"So the triplets are your brothers, huh?" He nodded a bit, as if he was expecting to hear that. "They're an interesting group. Your Mother's a tough lady to have been able to give birth to all of you, yeah?" By then Merida was near him, ushering him out the window and mumbling something about getting changed into new robes. He glided out the window to float down to ground level so he could stand and wait for whatever was to come. It only took a few minutes until he found her walking in some other direction down in the courtyard. So he flew on over and hovered nearby. "Are they good at Archery? I'd think it'd be a little tough seeing they're so small…"

Merida rolled her eyes as she walked with broad shoulders. "What do'ya want with me Frost?" She then asked, ignoring everything he'd been saying. He narrowed his eyes a little, finding it almost annoying how she was talking to him. "I don' understand why 'yer still here? What do'ya want?"

"A friend." Jack replied, almost sounding hurt. She gave him a quick look, but continued to watch the path in front of her in case something would get in her way. "You and Hiccup are the only two people in the _world _that can see me. I want to be friends with both of you. I've never had someone to talk to until I met you two."

"Why don' ya go bother him for a little while then?" She asked with an irritated tone. "All yer doin' is makin' me look like I've gone mad. I'd rather do without it." As she approached the horse stables, where her horse Angus waited, she turned to face him. Though before she spoke again, she made sure that no one else was nearby. "Go find the Will o' the Wisps n' play with them for a bit will ya?"

It had been too late for the teasing. Jack was already a little hurt by that morning's encounter with the girl. For once, a little joking around wasn't something he needed. Jack placed his feet onto the ground and held his staff with a tight grip as his lips pursed thinly together. "You know…When I imagined someone believing in me, I figured they would actually _want _to be able to see me." In that moment, he noticed the Princess's blue eyes widen, but before she could say anything, he turned and decided it was time to leave her be. If she showed up in his life ever again, then it would be because she went to visit Hiccup at Berk or because they would run into each other out there in the wild. He'd never bother her again if that's what she really wanted.

He felt stupid for going back to see her. Of course she would react negatively to him after what he did to her the day before. What in the world made him believe that things would turn out like they did when he met Hiccup: that they would say hello, and suddenly become friendly with one another. Merida wasn't like that, apparently, and maybe she'd never be one to like Jack as much as he hoped. At least he had Hiccup. At least he still had someone who wanted him to exist.

Instead of flying in on Hiccup, however, Jack flew straight over Berk and continued back over to the rest of Europe. He didn't finish much with his job over near the Kingdom of Corona so he thought he'd finish up for the day before returning to the Viking Village. It would also give him enough time to cool off before he got to see Hiccup's face again. The boy would probably get concerned for him if he saw him now.

By the time Jack was back in Corona, the sun was rising for them and bringing out the new day for the Citizens. Most of the frost he laid out before was melting now, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Most of the snow stayed put in the mountains, so that was where he went ahead and finished up.

When he was satisfied with his work, Jack turned the winds around and set course for Berk. However when he passed over the tower, something caught his eye and he stopped mid flight.

_The window was open._

Curiosity got the better of him, and the Spirit glided down to the window and hung on the ledge to get a look inside. He wasn't going to pry too much, so whatever he saw from there was what he was going to look at. It was extremely lucky for him, too, that from there he got to see everything he needed to see. There was a river of golden blonde hair circling around the room, and winding around the carpet and everything standing on it. Where he saw it start was near the window and where it finally came to an end, was where it attached to the head of a person, on the other side of the room. Jack brought himself up a little higher for a better look. They looked like they were crouched in front of something, so he couldn't yet see what they looked like.

"Oh…! This isn't good!" Came a girlish voice from within the tower. It surprised Jack a little considering he wasn't actually expecting to hear them speak. He lowered himself again, as if he were afraid of bringing in the cold and he watched as they stood straight and turned. A young woman with a long purple dress stood there, the endless length of hair hung behind her shoulders flawlessly, and her eyes—from what he could see—looked green. "I'm all out of yellow paint…" He heard her mutter. She was holding up a box full of a group of colorful bottles. He assumed that maybe the paints were supposed to be there.

"Pascal, we're out of yellow paint! What do I do now?"

When she called out to someone, Jack managed to tear his eyes away from her and dart them across the room. No one showed their face, however, so he went back to staring at her hair. Jack had been alive for a long time, and never in his life had he seen so much hair. He thought that maybe Merida had a lot, but this took the cake. Whoever this girl was, she most likely never came across a pair of scissors in her life.

At one point, Jack felt himself want to reach out and touch the golden locks in front of him. He hesitated, however, so it took him quite a while to find the time to do so. In the meanwhile, the girl seemed to be walking around looking for this Pascal person. They must have been small considering she would look under pots or books. Maybe it was a pet? As those things ran through his mind, he finally managed to reach over the balcony and feel for the golden hair she possessed. It wouldn't be creepy or anything if he just felt it for a second and left, right? It was just too amazing to leave it alone.

Before his fingers could come in contact with the girl's long hair, something green and something fast came swinging down against his fingers. Jack doubled back, almost yelling in surprise. A chameleon came into view with an angry expression, jumping around and making audible noises at him. This tower was full of surprises, wasn't it? The Winter Spirit moved away from the building once he got in trouble for his actions and he flew a little higher up into the air.

"Alright, alright. I won't touch it." He said to it, waving his free hand. "Sorry."

"There you are Pascal." The girl with the long yellow hair appeared onto the balcony to reach out and pick the reptile up into her hands. "I was looking for you, you know. We're out of yellow paint so I guess I'll have to wait for Mother to return before I can continue that new project I started yesterday."

Jack watched her expressions changed carefully. She went from looking happy, to sad, and then she seemed excited before finally turning to disappear into the tower again. "A girl locked up in a tower with nothing but paints and a lizard." He muttered to himself, glancing back down to see if there really wasn't any way in or out down there. "…the things I come across out in the middle of nowhere." He smiled to himself, turned and let the winds pick up and carry him back towards Berk. He'd have to tell Hiccup about this, especially now that the beautiful blonde girl from the tower completely flipped his grumpy mood around.

* * *

**Writer notes:**  
_I apologize if that chapter was a bit too short? D: It felt super short to me_  
_I'll make it up to you I promise _

_**TaliaJennings13:** REALLY? I wasn't sure if I was doing Merida all too well since I'm not as familiar with her film as I am with the others. hfiurghetg thank you!_

_**JuDDi:** She's only a bit harsh considering she's all tough n stuff I suppose. Her intimidating demeanor will die out eventually hdehgiuerg sorry_

_**mbemboo:** sjfiug wow thank you I was really nervous about her but thANK YOU_

_**Dumdum:** Okay here's the thing. I ship Jackpunzel a lot so no matter how hard I try I always write jackpunzel BUT like you said, Punzie has Eugene so I'm not going to have them wind up together. No one is going to wind up with another, there's just slight romance/flirtation between them all but thats pretty much it. jeiughreg okay?_

_**Yami's Devil:** NOT WHEN JACK FROST IS IN TOWN_

_**Dakoraa:** dihgerug Nahh I'm trying to follow the canon elements sorta. I'm most obsessed with HTTYD so since there's a sequel coming soon I'm picky about what I write and I thought this sort of thing would be something that happens between dragons 1 and 2 sO LIKE MARRYING MERIDA WOULD BE LIKE IDK BUT NOT RIGHT AS CUTE AS IT WOULD BE?_

_**T-Biggz:** I'm not making any of them into Guardians if that's what you think this going to be about? The only guardian/spirit is going to be Jack and I'll be adding in the other four every once in awhile (maybe) to add to the story but Merida, Hic and Punzie are all going to stay human. _

_**ForlornDream:** Thank you very much!_

_**Crescenta:** Haha That was what I intended but I do prefer Jackpunzel. Unfortunately I'm keeping things for them all slightly canon so it's not like any of them will end up getting together. You're lucky though that I can't stand to NOT put Jackpunzel stuff in there. WAHH_

_**RawrxSushi:** Waht_

_**SamoanPrincess555:** Thank you very much, glad you like it_

_**ravenclawstuckinthetardis:** SCREAM THANK YOU OMG AHH  
_

_**Dream Theme:** YOU'RE ALLOWED TO KNOW NOW- RAPUNZEL HAS ALWAYS BELIEVED IN FAIRY TALES AND STORIES OF SANTA AND THE EASTER BUNNY AND SHE EVEN BELIEVES IN JACK FROST BECAUSE OF MUSIC SHE COLLECTS ("CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE, JACK FROST NIPPING AT YOUR NOSE") SHE DOESNT CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAYS BECAUSE NAZI MOM BUT SHE READS ABOUT THEM AND HAS LOST HER TEETH BEFORE TOO SO YEAH. RAPUNZEL IS JUST SO OPENLY NAIVE SHE'LL BELIEVE IN STORIES LIKE THAT VERY EASILY._

_**SupaCrazee:** THANK YOU! Hope she fits in okay?_

_**Rosepink4140:** thaNK YOU VERY MUCH :DD_

_**Juwelz2:** NO YOU'RE AWESOME THANK YOU OH GOSH_

_**ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm:** ihfiwrughruwgh WELP HOPE THIS IS JUST AS BEAUTIFUL AND FUNNY?_

_**articwolfgirl347:** /picks up smashed cup, smashes it again HERE YOU GO!_

_**LittleBearAndJazzie:** OMG I KNOW I HATE THAT TOO IM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE TO DO IT TO YOU AGAIN_

_**nsheldonb:** Thank you :DDD_


	6. The Spirit and The Painter pt 2

**Another Big Four Story****  
Chapter 6:** The Spirit and The Painter pt 2  
**Summary:** Why was it that every time he tried to think of a word to describe this girl, he always kept coming up with, '_Magical'_?

* * *

Jack landed on one of the buildings that was a part of Berk, and he looked around to see if he could spot Hiccup anywhere. The village was slapped up against the side of a cliff so everything about it was hanging on the ledge. There were layers of roads and wooden bridges, and the docks hugged the sides of the mountain all the way down to the water. It was easier said than done when looking for one person in a place like this.

The spirit glided down to the ground and kicked up some of the snow he had laid out before. There were a few dragons eating from the fish feeders so they didn't notice him at all. He wandered over to the house on top of the tallest hill and he looked through the small window openings. It didn't look like anyone was home, not even Toothless. So Jack leaned back and looked out toward the other buildings.

"Where are you…?" He asked the wind as if it could reply. It would have been great if it knew how to take him to certain people and not just locations. Instead, Jack had it carry him over to the Great Hall. He squeezed through the main doors, looked around and saw Vikings sitting on tables throughout the space. Then he looked to the far right corner. There Hiccup sat, eating and looking through what looked like a book. Toothless was laying on the ground, taking a nap possibly, with a few fish laid out in front of him.

Jack quickly made his way over and perched himself onto the seat across from him. "Good news: Merida forgave me. Bad news: she still doesn't like me anyway." Hiccup looked up from the book and smiled a bit. He was chewing on some of the breakfast food he was eating so he didn't speak right away. "Anyway! I was over somewhere in Germany, by the Kingdom Corona and you'll never guess what I saw—"

"_Another_ glamorous castle?" Hiccup asked before diving in again. Being smaller and less tough than the other Vikings gave him cleaner eating habits, so it ended up being a small bite compared to most. He meant to play fun at Merida's palace with what he said, but when he figured Jack didn't understand, he went on. "I've heard stories of the place. Pretty fancy…not ideal for Vikings."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together and shook his head. "Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about." He held his hands up after leaning the staff against the table so he could grab more of the young Viking's attention. "I was flying through the forest to—you know—do what I do. And then, I came across this _tower_! In the middle of nowhere!" He threw his hands up, his face bright with a kind of excitement one would see in children. "It was huge! Just one single tower, no doors to get in, just a window up top, and inside it—_get this_—…inside it is this girl with _long _blonde hair. There had to be at least sixty or seventy feet of it!"

That was when Hiccup spit up his drink. "Wh—…Seventy feet?!" He then gasped, causing the voices around the room to silence and eyes to wander over to where he sat. Jack propped himself down onto the bench for good and smiled apologetically towards the other just as he was waving the others off to look somewhere else. When they did, he turned back to the Spirit and leaned in to whisper so he wouldn't draw in anymore attention. "…you really saw that? You aren't pulling my leg?" Jack shook his head, smiling through his eyes and lips. He almost wanted to crack a joke about his leg, but restrained himself from doing so. " You've really been around the world hundreds of times and you haven't seen that?"

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you!" Jack replied, jumping back up onto the seat. He kicked his staff up and held it behind his head as his eyes drifted up towards the ceiling above their heads. "All I'm saying is that I found a lonely looking girl…with a lot of hair. I kind of want to talk to her." He paused, pursed his lips and looked back down at the tamer sitting across the way. "She paints. From what I saw, she's really good too."

"You don't sound creepy at all." Hiccup commented sarcastically, closing the book he had open next to him. He then set a writing utensil down as well and swung his legs around the bench to get up. "Why don't you go back and watch her a little _more_. She'll probably keep you more company than Merida or I would. I have dragon classes to teach so I can't give you my one hundred percent—"

"I know…" Jack muttered, hopping down to stand on the ground with the brown haired boy. "I get it. You don't have time for ol' Jokul Frosti." He gave a wretched smile before turning away to nod his head to Toothless who had just woken up to follow his friend outside. "You go and…teach your classes and I'll just go back to the tower one more time." When the two of them found their way outside he nodded to himself and then to Hiccup. "Yeah I'll go take one more look. I'll be back sooner or later." As the wind lifted him up off the ground, he waved his hand in one sharp motion. "See ya."

Hiccup would have called out to him but there were too many people out and about that morning. So he just held his hand up in response, posing as if he were blocking the sun from his eyes, and then Jack watched as he turned to lead Toothless down the path that led towards the Arena he'd mentioned before. He found his smile to fade somewhat before he turned to have the wind lead him over the oceans and back towards the tower with the lonely girl. He never pictured having that sort of feeling within him; a feeling that maybe Hiccup was better off without him. If Merida was better without him, then Hiccup would be too, right? Maybe it was better that he didn't exist at all.

But if that were true, then why did the Moon put him there in the first place?

Everything was confusing and it angered Jack, but he would push those thoughts away for the time being. He wanted to get one last look at the girl trapped in the tower. He wanted to meet the girl who was probably just as lonely as he was, even if it ended up being a one sided greeting. He'd be happy if he got the chance to make her smile, or if he managed to lift her spirits a little.

Instead of hanging on the ledge, Jack landed right on the railing of the balcony. He crouched to get a look inside and noticed that no one was around, not even the endless amount of hair was seen. He stepped inside slowly and carefully, glancing around the room with curious blue eyes. Then he walked over to a table to his right to examine the different things on top of it. A checkerboard was laid out, with at least a dozen figures placed on different colored tiles. His head tilted slowly as he poked at them. Then he turned his attention to a table with different sorts of pottery and candles were laid out in every place that could fit them. As he looked, he heard some of the pottery shift and his eyes darted over to his left to watch the chameleon, Pascal, reveal himself.

"Oh hey again…" He whispered under his breath, smiling despite the fact that the reptile had spooked him. He went to reach out and touch it, but once he did, he noticed the wall in front of him cast a shadow and he stood up straight in a snap. It looked like a person lifting something over their head. Just when the shadow moved, he did too, and he flung himself toward the wall near the window, slamming his body against some sort of mannequin. There was a loud bang, and a few pots and candles hit the ground, broke or rolled, and while he caught his breath, his eyes found the figure of a girl standing where he had been before he leaped.

It was the girl with the river of golden hair. She had some sort of pan in her hand, and her eyes were wide and scanning his every feature. "Who are you?!" She asked sternly, holding the pan in his face. The long flowing hair she possessed led all the way around the room and up the stairs. She must have come down and saw him poking through her stuff.

Hold on, she could see him?

It took that long for him to process the fact that this girl actually saw him. His chest heaved in attempts to calm down again, and he held his hand up to wave his hand. "I…I'm not here for trouble—…" It fell back against his chest and he took a moment to regain his senses and push himself up onto his feet. Jack then moved for his staff, but her quick reactions and threatening stare stopped him. "My name is Jack Frost—"

"Are you here for my hair? Are you here to cut it and sell it, Jack…_F-Frost_?" At first the girl sounded afraid and ominous at the same time, but once she got to repeating his name, she began to slow down and soon, her arms dropped to her sides, the pan too. Then, what would be called a staring contest happened between the two of them. Her green eyes stared into the blue hues of his own for the longest time; he almost felt like he'd fall apart under the pressure. "…Jack Frost." She finally said his name again, her eyes beginning to narrow at him. She came closer, and he stepped back in response. She came even closer, pushing him into the wall so he couldn't get any further. Then her freckled face leaned towards his and her head cocked to one side. What was she doing staring at him like that anyway? It was driving him nuts.

"_The_ Jack Frost?" She asked quietly.

"…Y-Yeah?" Jack replied, breathing out the air he'd been holding in his lungs.

It was as if that answer turned everything around as quick as he could change the direction of the winds. The girl's face lit up, and her lips spread into a wide smile right before his eyes. A feeling of relief came over him and his shoulders relaxed. He'd already found two people who believed in him, but this girl gave him a whole different feeling than them. Her reaction seemed a lot more _magical_, and lot more indeed happy to see someone like him. He almost wanted to grin just as much as she was. He almost wanted to jump up and throw his arms in the air…almost as if she was his first believer. _She was so different.  
_

"I can't believe this." She said quickly, a hand reaching up to tuck some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She spun around, stepping over the blonde locks and made her way over to a chair that sat in the middle of the room. "Jack Frost…_here_! You really are—" In mid sentence, she shut her mouth and pondered to herself. Then she spun around with a sharp turn of her head to lift the pan back up at him. "Wait, how do I know you're not just lying, huh? Prove it to me! Prove you're really Jack Frost."

Jack was still struck with wonder, he almost didn't notice that she was questioning him again. Soon, however, he realized her pan was pointed his way, and he held a hand up. "Okay, okay hold on." Kneeling down, he reached out to grab his staff and he held it up. "Just watch…" He waved the staff around near the window, and his actions were followed by a gust of chilly wind that blew her hair across the floor towards her. She held her arms around herself with a blatant shiver, and then she looked at him again.

"That—…no, that could have been coincidence!" She said. "S-Something else."

Jack's shoulders dropped. Was she really going to do this? "…okay." He looked around to see what else he could have done. Once the idea hit him, he almost felt dumb for not doing it in the first place. He lifted his staff up and the breeze of air from outside came in to lift him up off of his feet to propel him up to one of the wooden posts holding the top of the tower together. He leaned back and hung upside down to look over at her. "Believe me now?" He then asked.

The girl in the purple dress stared in awe for a moment before finally, a smile started to appear on her lips again. "…yeah." Even if he showed her his power of flight, a part of the wooden post began to frost over from his presence, so that much was proof of who he was. "I do." As she spoke again, Jack sat up and jumped back down to be at the same level as her. He then turned to face her and noticed that the chameleon had found his way onto her shoulder. She looked down at him and listened to it squeal for a moment before her eyes were back on her. "You were here earlier?"

"Wh—" Jack was surprised at the sudden question and he nearly fell back. "You can _understand _that thing?"

"His name is Pascal." The girl replied. "And yes, I can. He says you were here earlier this morning." She hesitated, but eventually started to walk towards him again. "Why? Is Jack Frost after my hair after all? He says you tried to touch it." She held the pan up under his chin and his shoulders tensed.

"I just…I've never seen so much hair before, that's all." Jack replied, pushing the pan away from his face. He reached up and rubbed at his chin before tracing with his eyes where her hair went around the room. "I think it's…pretty."

He could have sworn the girl blushed just before she decided to whip around and walk back over to the chair. "Thanks." He heard her say. "It's a pretty big pain, really." She slumped down in the seat and let out a sigh that threw a piece of the blonde hair up. Then, as he came closer, she looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear once again. "…my name is Rapunzel by the way."

"Gesundheit." Jack said, almost in a teasing manner as he walked around her. "Do you live here by yourself or is your Mother here?" He remembered her saying something about a parent when he was watching at the window earlier that morning. "Is there even a door? How do you leave?"

"I don't." She told him. "And my Mother lives here but she's always coming and going."

"Wait. You don't leave?" Jack asked, ignoring her other answer solely so he could bring their conversation to this. "Why in the world would you keep yourself cooped up in a place like this?" He looked around. "It's cramped, and lonely and…the world is just _right there_." Gesturing to the window, he found her sad gaze. "…pretty girls don't deserve to be locked up like this."

She blushed again, her lips parting, but instead of her voice being heard, another one was. "Rapunzel!" It came from the window, and she and Jack both looked over the chair toward it. "Let down your hair!" It was a woman's voice, old and motherly sounding. He moved across the room and went to look but the second he stuck his head out the window, Rapunzel's hand grabbed at his hood and yanked him back in.

"No! Having someone up here would freak Mother out." She told him in a rush.

Jack shook his head. There was no way someone like her Mother would be able to see him. He'd seen adults who 'believed' in Spirits like him and the Guardians and they couldn't see them at all. "Only people who believe in me can see me; most likely younger people too. Adults could never—"

"I don't care. What if she _could_? You can never be sure." She pushed him across the room towards a dresser and she pushed him through the one open door. "Just stay in here until she leaves or goes into the other room." Before she closed the door on him, he leaned out and whispered her name to keep her attention on him. "W-What…?"

"Go outside with me." He told her. "When your Mother leaves. Come with me and leave this place for a little while."

"W-What?" She repeated in a louder voice. "Jack I—"

"Just think about it." He wore a hopeful smile, wishing that she really would take his offer, but for the moment, she had to get her Mother up into the room. Rapunzel's cheeks heated up again and she slammed the cabinet door in his face, so Jack leaned back against the inside of it with his arms crossed. That was when he realized he must have left his staff out in the room. He leaned forward again and peeked through the small opening between the doors. He could see the girl pull a woman up through the window, and she made a comment about her taking a long time, and eventually there was a whole mess of movement he couldn't quite keep up with. Rapunzel had brought the chair a little closer to her Mother and she even brought something over to sit down too. Then the older woman began to brush through the girl's endless hair after that and for a moment, he almost wished he had just gone and flown out the window. He wasn't going to just sit there and wait for her to brush _all _of that hair.

He was about to push the door open and just hustle on over to the window to leave, but he caught himself when he noticed that Rapunzel began to sing. She was beautiful, could paint very well, had a cute smile, a lot of amazing hair, _and _she could sing? What about this girl wasn't perfect? "_Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…_" He stared quietly as she quietly sang those words, with her hands held together in her lap. Something about her expression made him believe that she was almost scared to do this, and he wasn't sure why. That is, until he noticed the roots of her hair beginning to shine. "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…what once was mine_."

It wasn't long until her entire head of hair was lighting up the room. The light reflected in his eyes, his mouth hung open and he stepped back in shock, watching as the white hairs on her Mother's head disappeared without a trace. Her skin looked smoother, and she didn't look or sound as tired as she had when she first arrived. Jack leaned his head back and looked up away from the light, telling himself what could possibly explain such a thing. Why was it that every time he tried to think about something to describe her, he always came up with the word _magical_?

"I think I'll go back to town to pick up some ingredients for hazelnut soup…" The woman finally said after Rapunzel became silent. "Silly me. I must have forgotten while I was out this morning. I'm sorry…will there be anything you need, dear?"

"N-No…" Came the girl's reply. Then there was another moment of silence and Jack could hear things being moved around again. He heard the window open and just when he thought it couldn't get any quieter, she spoke again. "A-Actually, I'm out of yellow paint…if it's not too much trouble maybe you could fetch some for me…?"

"That will take me at least two or three days time Rapunzel…" Her Mother replied. "The merchant that I always get your paints from is far away this time of year."

Jack looked through the doors again and saw that they were both standing by the window together. Her hair wasn't glowing anymore either. "I know…" She said. "I'll be okay, though. There's nothing for you to worry about…" She gave a weak smile, which the woman found suspicious, but she eventually sighed and agreed to go. They exchanged goodbyes and I love yous and soon Jack and Rapunzel were alone again.

Something stopped him from stepping out, however, and he found himself watching her hair move across the ground as she came closer. It was her who let him out in the end, but even when she opened the door, he stayed put, and looked up into her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows together. "How much did you see?" She then asked in a stern and questionable voice.

Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat before moving around her and over to his staff. "All of it…" He then said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Your hair…glows huh?"

"Not just that…" Her voice fell and she played with some of her hair with her fingers. "It can heal too….it's been keeping my Mother from aging too fast I guess. That's why I was so worried about you taking it. Mother says people would only want to use it for bad things…" He would have told her that not everyone in the world knows about her magic hair, but he didn't want to pry too much into it. It was her own private issue and he wasn't going to push her.

"Well, I already told you I wouldn't do anything with it…" He moved towards the window, thinking it was probably a good idea to get going. "It's too pretty to chop off anyway. I'd rather leave it there on your head." He shot a real genuine smile at her from over his shoulder and then jumped down out of the tower.

"Wait!"

Jack spun around quickly, pushing off the stone walls surrounding the tower and he returned to the window porch as fast as he could. His heart had nearly leaped from his chest when she called out to him; he had been so disappointed that maybe he wouldn't be able to take her away from there. Someone like her deserved to see the world around her. She had too much talent to be locked away for her entire life.

"So you're comin' with me?" He asked excitedly, nearly coming nose to nose with her. She leaned away and looked at the inside over her shoulder. He could see the eternal struggle within her, so he reached out to tug at a piece of hair that hung over her shoulder. "Come on Goldie, I won't bite."

Rapunzel looked back at him quickly. "You'll bring me home soon, won't you?" She then asked. "Before Mother—"

"Yes, I promise." He reached for her hands and pulled her up onto the railing where they both stood together, barefoot. Then, Pascal went ahead and climbed up onto her shoulder again while he still had the chance. Jack wasn't sure if that would be a good idea to bring him along, but if he was a friend of the girl, then he'd let it slide. He'd just have to be sure to hold on tightly. "I'll take you wherever you want to go, but first, I'd like you to meet my friend Hiccup."

* * *

**Writer Notes:**  
_oh my gosh im so sorry ahhh_  
_i went to Texas to support my brother while he was graduating from BMT and i was gone for so LONG IM SO SORRY BUT HERE HAVE A CUTE CHAPTER AHGHGIUHTGH_

**Tawnythorn**: JEGIOHER well i dont know why is it i didnt think i was THAT good of a writer omg thanks

**GuardianPrincess**: IT'S UPDATED YAY THANK YOU

**ILoveHeartsandAnimals**: there will be hints of the pairings i promise

**sealaustinallyheart**: yes more!

**houseofpanem**: LOOK I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER THANK YOU VERY MUCH YAY

**WizardScat**: OKAY GREAT THIS ONE IS A LITTLE LONGER FOR YOU IN RETURN OF THE SHORT CHAP ANYWAY AND YES THERE IS A SEQUEL COMING OUT NEXT YEAR THERES CONCEPT ART ALL OVER THE INTERNET AND APPARENTLY A TEASER TRAILER CAME OUT A DAY OR TWO AGO BUT IT ISNT RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC YET AND ITS DRIVING THE FANDOM NUTS

**brooklynnmeyer9**: thank you! Hope you liked it

**fathernature**: um. idk?

**ForlornDream**: Agh hope you liked their interaction. And dont worry next time they see each other Merida will be nicer

**HEHEHEHEY**: yeah? good so i'll keep it up :D

**asdfghjkl**: osagfhirwg iM GLAD THANK YOU

**Rosepink4140**: Thanks so much im glad you enjoy it :))

**Alsarnia**: Agh well unfortunately to your message Rapunzel does believe in him (obviously because of this chapter haha) but don't worry im not going to pair anybody up officially or anything like you're saying ahh

**Deathekidkun**: OMG IF IT'S YOUR LIFE I HAVE TO BE SURE TO KEEP IT GOING

**Daniella Violet Moon**: No prob. Eugene will fit in somehow...probably somewhere in the middle or more towards the end idk yet

**articwolfgirl347**: hdfiurghreg you'RE BREAKING ALL MY CUPS. Oh well. yeah i know but thats why i put a lot of interaction in tHIS ONE :DD

**Juwelz2**: yeah its WAY early for rotg but im trying to mix all the plots together somehow. hopefully i can pull it off wooo

**TenebrisSagittarius**: Yes they'll make up very soon, promise :)

**Crescenta**: he finds her very beautiful so its okay you can think it shh no worries :D


	7. Distant Memories Told

**Another Big Four Story****  
Chapter 7:** Distant Memories Told  
**Summary: **Despite losing his leg, nothing but good came out of what he did... Right?

* * *

Jack never imagined what it be would like to have someone clinging to him with all of their strength. Rapunzel held on tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist just as strongly and her large green eyes were closed in hopes that maybe it would keep her from looking down. Though he could see that there were times when she couldn't help but take just a little peek. She'd never been outside of her tower before, so she wanted to see as much as she could before they arrived at Berk. That was at least what he assumed.

He smiled to himself before bringing himself up further toward the clouds so the ends of her hair wouldn't get caught in the trees they went over. Then, just on the outskirts of the island village, he landed where no one would see and he looked down at her. "We're here, you can get down." He then told her in an amused tone. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ground below them. Then, as she went to unwrap her legs from around his waist, she stopped and became still. Of what it was, he wondered that for sure, but before he could ask, she finally moved again to let her feet come down to stand in the icy grass.  
"It's cold." Rapunzel whispered in his ear, having not officially pulled herself away from him. "The air is cold." She then said. "_You're_ cold. Everything's cold. My nose is…I think my nose is running."

Jack chuckled a bit and pulled himself away from her to let her take a moment to wipe her nose. "Sorry…all I can do is keep you cold." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to start down the hill, though he hesitated a bit to make sure she followed. "I guess I'd be pretty handy during the summertime?" Saying so, he made a trail in the snow with his staff, where it all moved aside so she wouldn't walk in it directly with those bare feet of her's. Just because he could do it didn't mean she could. In reality, humans couldn't really stand snow against bare skin for very long.

Rapunzel began to follow quietly behind him, curiously staring down at the grass and the frost that had weighed it all down. She then looked up at him and smiled somewhat, nodding in agreement. "You should come see me during the summer to do a little bit of that frost magic of yours." He smiled back at her before she found herself looking around again. "Wh-Where are we anyway? This place looks…strange."

"This is Berk." Jack told her, turning right to find the biggest house on the hill. That was where Toothless, Hiccup, and his Father Stoick the Vast lived. "It's a Viking Village on an island near Scotland." He held a hand up to gesture to the house in front of them. The Afternoon sun shone behind it, causing her to wince somewhat against the light. "Vikings are big and scary, believe me, but they won't hurt you."

"Are they r-ruffians…?" Rapunzel asked. "O-Or…thugs?"

"Kind of both." Jack replied, bringing her to the door. She seemed frightened and started to move away but he held a hand out to take her own. "Trust me Goldie, these people are nice. Hiccup was my first friend…he was the very first person that could see me." He smiled. "He's the coolest guy in town. He has a pet dragon too."

"Pet _dragon_?" She gasped, eyes widening.

"Yeah but I suppose they all do." Jack shrugged. Then he held his staff up and tapped onto the door, causing the familiar pattern of frost to burst and cover the wooden planks. Soon the door creaked open, and fortunately it was Hiccup who answered. However, before the boy could get the door open all the way, Rapunzel was clinging to Jack from behind and literally pulling him down backwards. He was lucky that she wasn't too heavy or else he would have fallen. "Hey Hic." He held his free hand up in a greeting and smiled painfully. Being bent over backwards wasn't entirely comfortable.

Hiccup stared for a moment before eyeing the girl who was frantically watching with giant green eyes over Jack's shoulder. "Who…is _that_, Jack?" He asked slowly before his eyes found the blonde hair that trailed behind her for, well, a very long distance. His own green eyes widened, and the young Viking looked back up at them. "You _didn't_."

"Hic, this is Rapunzel." Jack interrupted, turning somewhat for the two of them to see each other better. "Rapunzel, this is Hiccup. See? He's not so scary." He grinned at the expression that began to form on Hiccup's face while the grip Rapunzel had begun to loosen. "He's just a scrawny kid, really."

"Jack!" Hiccup threw one of his hands up and stepped forward, just as the girl finally let her feet touch the ground. "I suggested that you went to take another _look _at the tower, not to kidnap the person living in it!"

Jack shook his head, furrowing his dark eyebrows together, and he held his hand up defensively. "She came along _willingly_. She's just not used to places like this." To prove his words true, he looked at Rapunzel to get some sort of agreement out of her, but she'd become too lost in wonder to hear the conversation. She'd approached Hiccup from his left and she was examining the prosthetic he was always going to have to wear on his left leg. Her head tilted, blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, and her eyes blinked in curiosity She'd never met another human being before, let alone a boy, and on top of it all, this boy had a metal foot. Jack guessed she was just as curious as he had been.

Hiccup shifted awkwardly before looking up at Jack again. His expression told him that he believed him sure enough and just wanted her to stop poking at it. So the Winter Spirit reached forward to pull her from her thoughts. Albeit, she managed to pull herself out of it first. "Are people born with one weird foot?" She stood up straight, innocently looking into the young Viking's eyes. She sounded completely serious, so that put Hiccup at a loss of words. "Is it a defect of some sort?"

"Oh well…actually—"

Jack interrupted before Hiccup could say anything else. "Hey, if you're going to tell the story about how that happened, I want in."

Hiccup wasn't even going to try to argue this time around. The expression he wore made Jack chuckle a bit and as he turned to walk into the building, he moved out of Rapunzel's away, mumbling something about ladies being first. She didn't seem to like being teased all too much considering all she did was huff, pout and punch or pinch his arm. Although, it was cute, he would admit that, so he wasn't going to just stop with his teasing.

They all followed Hiccup into what was most likely the main sitting room. There was a pit in the floor where there was a small fire going, and around that there were two small benches to sit on and a large chair sitting on its own. Toothless was sitting on the far side of the room, curled up near where Hiccup sat himself down. "Don't mind him, he's housebroken." He mentioned it mostly to Rapunzel since Jack already had a hint of why the beast was inside. "Um…this is Toothless, by the way, he's uh, friendly so no need to hide or anything…"

As he mentioned it, Jack realized the girl had found her way behind him yet again, her large green eyes peering over his shoulder and watched the dragon as he looked back at her. "I told you the dragons are cool, didn't I…?" He whispered before moving away from her. Now that she was fully revealed to the dragon, Toothless got up as if he was trying to get a better look. She stiffened and followed his movements as he moved his large body around the wooden benches. As he leaned his head over to her gown, her eyes fluttered closed and she squeezed her hands into fists. Jack's eyebrow raised slowly. Was she afraid he was going to bite her?

All Toothless did to the long haired maiden was nudge his nose against her leg and then he brought his head back up, immediately gaining at least a few feet in height. Rapunzel's eyes pried open slowly, and when he was back in her view, he was pulling his lips back in an awkward dragon like grin. Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he sat himself down again. The situation had made him get up but now he knew it would be okay.

Rapunzel tilted her head, shot Jack a look, and then Hiccup, before looking back at Toothless with a smile of her own. "He is kind of cute." She then said, holding back a bit of an excited laugh. She held her hand out towards the night fury, wondering just what his skin would feel like. The moment she made contact, she found it familiar. "Oh, you feel just like Pascal!" As if on queue, the chameleon poked out from underneath her hair. "This is _my _reptilian friend…Pascal. Pascal, meet Jack and Hiccup's friend, Toothless." She held the small lizard up in the dragon's face and they were soon staring as if it were a contest.

While they were busy with that, Jack sat himself down beside Hiccup and nudged him with his elbow. "So, that story?" He asked, pestering him a little more about it. He probably wouldn't stop until he got to know the story behind that contraption anyway. "You're still telling it right?"

"Oh, yes please do." Rapunzel over heard and sat herself down on the bench across from them. Her hair behind her just barely managed to get through the door. That must have been what Pascal was doing before he was introduced to Toothless. Jack would have helped but he just wasn't quite used to being around someone like her yet.

Hiccup reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose before beginning his tale. Somewhere along the way, Rapunzel managed to pull all of her hair closer to her and strangely, use it like some sort of blanket while the fire began to die down. It might have been Jack's presence that caused this, so he ended up drifting a bit away, but still close enough to hear. Hiccup told them both about how Dragons had once been their enemy and how he'd been the misfit of the village. He hit Toothless on one of the nights the dragons raided and injured his wing, which was what explained the contraption in the first place. Then he went on explaining how he befriended Toothless instead of killing him, and eventually he was able to help him fly again.

Then Hiccup was quiet, and Jack had to move closer. He started explaining that his Father, Stoick, and the rest of the village believed that he was ready to _kill _a dragon, but he wasn't and everything went wrong. They had captured Toothless and used him to find the nest. He explained how he got his friends together to help the vikings against the Queen Bee of the Dragons, The Red Death, and in the end, even through victory Hiccup had lost his leg in the flames.

After hearing the story, Jack almost felt that maybe he should have kept quiet after all. He almost felt bad. However, seeing the smile the young viking wore when he gave the dragon a quick glance, he found himself regretting it a little less. Hiccup didn't seem miserable, and neither did Toothless. They both seemed like good friends too, and of course, the other vikings and their dragons all seemed to be happy. Despite losing his leg, nothing but good came out of what he did.

Right?

"People can just _do _that? Put fake legs on each other?" Rapunzel asked innocently surprised. Hiccup chuckled a bit, nodding, and he lifted his leg up to let her have a good look. "That's amazing…"

The viking set it back down before shrugging his shoulders. "It's exactly what I did with Toothless's tail. It's just a prosthetic." The dragon brought his tail up to show off the makeshift wing before laying back on the floor to mess around with Pascal. He was much smaller than him, but proved to be entertaining indeed. "Gobber taught me everything he knows about this sort of stuff…I built Toothless's first one and then Gobber built mine." He paused. "…then I made a few tweaks."

"Who is Gobber anyway?" Rapunzel and Jack both asked at the same time. In the story Hiccup had mentioned him, but he had only said his name a few times. There was no real description behind it.

"He runs the armory and he used to teach us how to fight dragons." Hiccup replied. "Now he's a dentist…for the dragons." The other two sat up a little, not expecting the man to have such an odd job. Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders again. "He still makes weapons on his free time since we still have trouble with other vikings…he's been working especially hard lately because of this mishap we had with the dragons being framed, armories being blown up, all that…"

"Framed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but that's in the past now." He smiled over to his dragon. "Right, Toothless?" Said beast threw his head up and blasted some sort of blue ball of flame towards the middle of the room, causing the fire to burn stronger than it had been before. Rapunzel was surprised and she jumped up with a gasp. The other two merely smiled and the Viking quietly said thank you to the beast.

It was then when the door opened and a large figure pushed through to come inside. The man was a large Viking, familiar to Jack but terrifying to Rapunzel. The girl nearly squeaked and scoot across the bench to get away from him, closer to the kettle that hung near the flames.

"Dad!" Hiccup gasped, shooting up to his feet. Jack didn't think about hiding himself since the man wouldn't be able to see him anyway, so he went over to the girl to tease her silently. "Hi Dad, hi, how was chiefing this morning?" He moved across the room as if he wanted to turn his father's attention away from the girl.

"Busy." Stoick replied. "I missed out on a lot of my duties when we went to DunBroch." He reached up to rub the bridge of his nose before turning to greet Toothless. Then his tired eyes moved towards Rapunzel. She flinched as if his stare would turn her into stone, but he moved no more. In fact he was very silent as the room was still. His gaze moved as if he was studying her presence, until finally, the Chief turned to his son and whispered as if trying not to offend the girl. "…When did Astrid start growin' out her hair?"

Hiccup let out a breath he forgot he had been holding. "D-Dad…" He smiled somewhat before holding a hand out to gesture to the girl. "That's not Astrid. Her name is Rapunzel…" Hopefully his Father was too tired to get angry over the sudden visit. He would have to come up with something to cover for Jack Frost's story. "Toothless…and I were flying this morning and…" They all looked at him as he hesitated to think of the next part of his story. He turned to the dragon and searched for an excuse. "…and we…found her! Yeah, she was lost, needs a place to stay, didn't want to be rude."

Stoick looked at him for a moment before glancing back towards Rapunzel, then Hiccup again. "Alright. She can stay as long as she doesn't cause trouble." Relief came over them all as the man raised a hand to pat Hiccup on the head. "I'm goin to rest for a while. Why don't you take yer new friend fer a tour of th'village?"

"Yeah, good. Yes go, you need it." Hiccup nearly shooed his Father off before turning back to the other two. "Alright, I guess a tour of Berk is in order?" It was almost a demand from his Father than a suggestion. It was probably good to leave for a bit anyway; wouldn't want to wake the Chief from his well needed nap.

Rapunzel smiled a bit. "Yeah, that sounds nice." She looked at Jack, noticed his smirk and looked back at Hiccup again. "Why is he smiling at me like that?" Oh this would certainly prove to be entertaining.

* * *

**Writer Notes:**  
_Oh holla_  
_this didn't take too long did it_  
_nahhh_  
_hi this is one of my fav chapters so far agh_  
_and i promise next chapter will be the start of things getting serious_  
_and also Merida's gonna show up again yayy  
ALSO THIS ONE HAD A REGULAR TITLE OMG WAHT_

**LittleBearAndJazzie:** yay! im glad you liked it :DD

**WizardScat**: ehgrug yes agh im so excited. Also thank you im always happy to see another satisfied reader :))

**Juwelz2**: Thank you :D im happy you can enjoy it

**Crescenta**: sobs thank you so much that means a lot ;A; i hope this first meeting lived up to your expectations

**brooklynnmeyer9**: Its okay me neither ihgouegaerh

**JuDDi**: agh i know they're adorable hgerughth also thank you so much :'D

**Daniella Violet Moon**: I figured she was painting that big self portrait she has over the stairs and she was like 'FAWWK' okay not really but yeah haha

**ILoveHeartsandAnimals**: hiugrwiug aw im glad you like it haha hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**FateOfChaos**: yep and shes not going back to that tower foREVER

**Transformersbaby**: thank you im glad you think so :D

**Fantasy93**: He actually went looking for _Trolls_! Because they steal left socks and im pretty sure detective Hiccup wanted to get to the bottom of that mystery. lmao but even then it still ties in the fact that he could believe in Elves as well which Jokul Frosti IS considered an Elf snort. Also thanks for the couple reviews you make me smile hsejfhrug ahh im glad you like the story

**Matt**: Sorry when did I mention there being two other heroes? the story is all about the Big Four not the Big Six o-o


	8. All in one place

**Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 8: **All in one place**  
********Summary:** Merida comes to make peace, but it seems that nothing in Berk is peaceful at the moment

* * *

Rapunzel was frozen stiff. She moved cautiously around Hiccup and Jack, even Toothless too, as they were led through the village. There were so many of them, walking around and laughing and talking, some even staring and questioning her hair. There were even more dragons that she hadn't noticed at first only because they were going more into town, downhill, for the first time.

Jack couldn't help snickering at the girl. He knew she'd get jumpy on this little tour. "Don't worry Goldie, we'll protect you if something goes wrong." He interrupted the young Viking as he mentioned his and Gobber's workshop. It was then when he realized Rapunzel was actually frightened and turned to face her too.

"He's just teasing." He smiled at her but shot Jack a different look. "We're all nice. Even though they can be big and scary, most of the Vikings are kind, and by most I mean all of them except for the Vikings we kicked off of Berk." She found herself smiling a bit and nodding before he turned to lead them down a hill between all the buildings. "Down there is where all our fish come in." He pointed at the docks. "We get traders and visitors from there usually too but since Trader Johann only comes by every once in a while, we recently started trading with other villages too."

"Like Merida's kingdom?" Jack asked, his eyes wandering toward the pillars of rock out on the waters.

"Exactly." Hiccup replied.

"Oh is that why a boat with a different flag is pulling up to the harbor right now?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Hiccup's eyes shot over to the closest dock to see a large wooden boat slowly pulling up to anchor. The flag was familiar. It was the crest of the DunBroch family all right. "Th-They're here?" It wasn't long until the tiny Viking was racing down the wooden planks and down towards the water. Jack and Rapunzel followed after stopping to gather her hair. Hiccup and Toothless had both been helping hold it all before.

"Nice ta see ya, Toothpick." Merida greeted as she stepped off the boat and onto the docks. Hiccup was nearly out of breath as he came to a stop before her, Toothless not far behind. "Berk is quite the island I dare say."

"Y-You've only seen it from the water." He replied. "Trust me it'll get better…" They exchanged a few smiles just as the other two finally caught up. Then, Hiccup gathered his senses and stood up straight. "U-uh well, so…what brings you here, Princess?"

"Peace." She replied, eyeing Jack for a moment before turning to watch her horse step onto the docks as well. She'd never go anywhere without him. "Mom said we don' hafta' marry but she says she at least wants us ta be friends." She held an elegant hand out toward him. "So?"

Hiccup looked at her hand for a moment before awkwardly holding out his own to take it. "Y-Yeah, friends." This wasn't the 'Viking way' of making friends so it was a little odd and felt unnatural considering how he'd made peace with the other Viking teens.

Jack looked away, having found himself nearly buried under all of Rapunzel's hair but still able to see the Princess in front of them. He didn't want to make eye contact, afraid that she'd start yelling at him or even ignore him completely. It was funny…he should have been used to that by now and yet the thought of it hurt him.

"Wow, you're a Princess?" Rapunzel gasped, her lips spreading widely. She came forward, holding another bunch of her hair and managed to give a curtsy somehow. "It's such a pleasure!" She jumped back up in a standing position as if she was on springs. "I love your hair."

Merida stared for a moment, her eyes wandering along the trail of golden hair all the way over to Jack. Then she looked back at the girl, trying not to look too shocked. "Thank you…" She said slowly. "…n' yer hair is quite lovely too." Rapunzel was jumping up in surprise when she heard the redhead's words. Her cheeks lit up and she was almost at a loss of words as she watched her glance over her shoulder and call over a horse that had stepped off of the boat and onto the harbor. "This is Angus. I didn't properly introduce 'im when you were visitin'." She buried her fingers in the horse's mane and shot a smile back towards Hiccup. "I brought 'im along in case you wanted ta' give me a tour of th'island. I figured it'd be easier ta' get around this way."

"Oh!" Hiccup's lips spread into a wide smile as he stepped forward to greet the black stallion too. "I was actually just giving Rapunzel a little tour when you showed up so if you want to come along…"

"Sounds good." Merida nodded, eyeing Jack one more time before reaching up to take Angus's reins. Jack sat nearby on a wooden pole that held part of the docks up and watched as Rapunzel reached forward to pet the horse as well. She commented on how big and hearty he was and Merida merely smiled and replied with a 'yes, he sure is' before she looked at the young Viking again. "Continue on then, Hic. No use waitin' on th'guards. M'safe as long as m'with the Cheif's Son, right?" A single wink from the Scottish Princess, and Hiccup found himself a blushing mess.

He staggered backwards, turned towards Toothless and mumbled something in response before starting up the pathway back to Berk's main square. Rapunzel soon followed, ignoring the stares that other vikings were giving her, and Merida stayed a little behind. Why? Jack wasn't too sure until he noticed that she was trying to keep up with his slow pace. He'd been balancing on the very edge of the wooden planks and slowly following suit. Albeit, the Princess caught on and stayed behind. Did she actually want to talk to him?

"When I said peace earlier I meant I wanted ta' make up with you too, Jack." She spoke in a soft voice so that no one could overhear. He shot her a short glance over his shoulder before looking up towards Hiccup and Rapunzel again. He was still a little upset with how things went between the two of them, and this seemed a little too good to be true. "I'm glad ya found another person who believes in you." He heard her speak again, in a sincere voice. "She seems…_lovely_." He could hear the hesitation in her voice and sighed.

"She's _very_ lovely." He told her just as they reached the top of the cliff and stepped into Berk officially. "…and she _wants _to believe in me."

"I never said I didn't want ta' believe in you." Merida shot back, moving closer to him. "I only meant that 'ya were bein' a nuisance. Everyone gets on someone's nerves at one point, right?" He looked away from her, but that only resulted in her reaching out to gather his face in her hands. She forced him to look at her and her large blue eyes stared into his with a very intense but kind nature. "I do want ta' believe in you Jokul Frosti." She whispered. "Yer' just a bit of a pain in my rear end…like my brothers._Devils _they are…but I love them anyway."

Jack found himself able to smile at her and she soon smiled back, letting her hands slip away from his cold cheeks. Then she moved to take the reins that belonged to her beast again and she began to catch up with Hiccup and Rapunzel. It was that bit of the day that really brought up his mood. Jack Frost threw himself up into the air and followed the group of believers around the village happily as Hiccup pointed out the different sorts of buildings, and new buildings that would come to be. He moved the snow aside for Rapunzel so her feet wouldn't dare freeze and she gave him thankful smiles from time to time. Even Merida shot him a small smile every once in awhile and it did nothing but lift his heart.

"You look like you're in an extremely good mood." Hiccup commented on the actions the winter spirit had been taking since Merida arrived. Jack nodded a bit, flipping around in the air, knocking things over, and proceeded to freeze things with the end of his staff. The brown haired viking looked back at Merida, then Jack again, before he finally put two and two together. "Ahh…that's good." He didn't even need to be told, he was smart enough to figure it out.

"So you believe in Jack too?" Rapunzel asked Merida with a hopeful smile as they found themselves coming to an end of their little tour. By that time the blonde had been offered a ride on Angus so that Jack wouldn't have to worry about her feet any longer, so the Princess looked over her shoulder to reply.

"Jokul Frosti is an old legend around these parts. N' spirits are a big part of m'life." She smiled, patting the horse on the nose. "Of course I do…"

"I always read about him in stories." Rapunzel replied. "I guess I'll believe in anything…"

Hiccup finally tuned back into the conversation and stepped forward with Toothless at his side. "So, Princess, Rapunzel, what do you think? It's not the best place on Earth but it's not as bad as it could be, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle as he noticed Merida set her hands on her hips. By then Jack had jumped down and joined the group as well.

"The people here are big and scary but the landscape is beautiful." Rapunzel replied. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed for a little while would you? My Mother shouldn't be home for another few days…" Jack looked over toward her, his face lighting up in glee. If she stayed longer, that meant he could spend a lot more time with her too! Not like he wouldn't visit her at the tower though…

"No I don't mind much at all…" Hiccup replied.

Soon after Merida took one last look around her, she reached out to lightly hit the scrawny viking in the arm. "I like it!" She boomed. "I think I'll stay here fer' a little while too, if ya' don't mind! I'd love ta' get ta' know th'people of Berk too." If she was going to make some sort of alliance with them, she might as well start now, right?

Jack could tell just by looking at the boy, that Hiccup wasn't too fond with the idea of them _both_sticking around. He chuckled lightly under his breath, almost finding the situation funny and came forward to get into Hiccup's view too.

"I think I'll stay too." He said. "You don't mind right?"

"You were probably going to stay anyway…" Hiccup replied, refraining from smacking his hand against his forehead.

Jack smirked, knowing that he most likely _would _have come and gone no matter what the dragon tamer said. He then turned to Rapunzel and smiled a little more nicely in hopes she'd smile back at him. She did, but it took a moment considering she hadn't noticed his intentions in time. She was embarrassed and quickly looked away too. No matter, the spirit flew away from the group with a quick 'see ya' and started for Raven Point. He didn't want to leave them quite yet but he had a job to do and he was slacking. It was better to get his things done before everyone settled in. Then again, wouldn't it have been better if he went about his job while they were sleeping?

Jack stopped in mid air when the thought came to him. It was getting late, the sun was setting in the distance, and the air was getting chilled. Vikings were going to turn in for the night in a few hours, so why not go when the others do too? Why hadn't he thought about that before? He smiled a bit to himself, shook his head and turned his body to fly back towards The Haddock House. However, something in the corner of his eyes stopped him and he looked over to see what it was that he saw. A flash of something long and black passed him in the sky and landed somewhere on Berk. When he got a good look of its location, it was just going around a building.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he flew in that direction instead to go see what it was.

Jack landed behind the wooden building and held his staff up against his chest. He took in a deep breath, creeped over to the corner and peered around. There was no sign of anything, strangely, and he came around all the way with an irritated sigh. "Well this was stupid." He muttered to himself, but before he could ask the winds to carry him off, he heard the sound of rustling above him. His blue eyes shot up quickly towards a window of the house, and just then, a small black tail slipped inside out of his sight. His shoulders slouched in disappointment. "…oh." It was probably just someone's pet dragon. He got all worked up for nothing.

When he dropped his gaze and stepped forward, he noticed something in the snow below him. Though all he wanted was to get back to Hiccup and the others, so he paid no attention to it. He lifted off the ground and drifted on over to the house on top of the hill. He dove through a window, rolled on the wooden floor and got back to his feet again just in time to greet the group of people sitting at the fire like they had been before, however this time Merida was there too.

"Nice entrance." Merida joked, turning to bite at a leg of chicken.

Hiccup held one in his lap but didn't seem to be hungry at the moment. "That was fast…" He said instead, gazing towards Rapunzel for a moment, who had been trying to figure out how to eat her food without being messy. "…I figured you were going to be gone all night." He looked back at Jack with that just before gesturing to the kettle hanging near the flames. "Hungry? There's chicken in there keeping warm…"

"I don't eat." Jack replied, moving a bit closer. "I mean I _could_…but I don't feel hungry or anything." He paused, then came over completely to sit down on the bench. "I was going to be gone for awhile but then I figured I'd go do that when you guys went to sleep for the night." Then he remembered the dragon he had spotted earlier that night and looked over Hiccup's shoulders to see if Toothless was sitting in the room. He was. So that meant there was another black dragon on the island? He didn't remember ever seeing one… "I think I saw someone's dragon sneaking into it's own house on my way back?" He looked at Hiccup again. "It was black…pretty fast too."

Hiccup seemed confused. "What?" He too was looking to see if Toothless was in the room before he was looking back at the Spirit. "That's strange…there aren't any other black dragons on Berk other than Toothless."

"Are ya' sure it was black?" Merida asked.

Next to her, Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, it could have been some other color maybe? Light can play tricks on your eyes!"

"I'm pretty sure what I saw was black." Jack replied to the both of them with a bit of a mumble. He remembered that the object may have looked black when it first flew by, but when he was at the same level as it, and looking up at it's tail as it slipped inside, it definitely was black. It's scales almost looked…grainy too. Was that normal? "Hic." He sat up straight, looking back at the young viking. "Are there dragons with different textures of scales?"

"W-What?" Hiccup asked, having not expected such a question. "I wouldn't know. Just because I know how to train dragons doesn't mean I know everything about them. That's the kind of question you'd have to ask Fishlegs."

"You mean, you'll have to ask him that," Jack said, "for me."

"Right…"

Just then there was a knock at the door and each head turned at the bang. Rapunzel pulled her hair toward her and Merida shot Hiccup a quick look while he stared silently at it. Then there was another knock, this time seeming more urgent. "Hiccup!" Came a voice from outside. He recognized it immediately and shot up without hesitation. "Hiccup, I'm coming in!" Before the boy could get to the door, it was opened and the same blonde girl from the other day came walking inside. Jack recognized her and smiled over towards the brunette of the gang before looking back at her again. "There's something going on with one of the villagers, they want to talk to you." She mumbled towards him. Then her eyes caught sight of the other two in the house and she quickly stood stiff.  
Rapunzel gave a shy wave, and Merida ignored her as she bit into her chicken again.

"…who are they?" Astrid asked, a hint of anger in her tone. She began walking over to them, a venomous stare in her gaze.

Hiccup pushed passed her and held his arms out to the Princess first. "Th-This is Merida." He told the angry looking viking girl. "She's a Princess." He smiled nervously in hopes Astrid would calm down. "She's the Princess of DunBroch. It is very important that we do not harm her, Astrid." Said girl held a hand up to the blonde in greeting before continuing to eat her meal. Astrid crossed her arms and glanced over to Rapunzel next.

"And…?"

Hiccup nearly jumped over the fire pit to get between the two of them. "Rapunzel is her name! I'm not quite sure where she's from but she's not here for any trouble. Nope. So you can calm down, relax, maybe have a warm cup of yak milk." He smiled at the girl for as long as he could until finally her shoulders dropped and her lips spread into a tiny smile. Jack could tell that this girl was easily the jealous type. She was scary too, so no wonder Hiccup was acting so frantically.

"She has a lot of hair, you know?" Astrid mentioned.

Hiccup and Rapunzel both shrugged at the same time. Then the girl with the long hair held her hand out towards her and smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you Astrid. I hope you aren't mad at me for staying here."

Astrid took it and gave it a firm shake. It surprised the girl, but she tried not to wince. "Yeah, just don't make a move on him and we're cool." She smiled, before putting her hands on her hips again, shooting Hiccup another look. "Anyway, the Villager I'm talking about is Odd. He seems angry, and he needs to talk to you right now."

That managed to catch even Merida's attention as everyone looked at Astrid and Hiccup, confused. Even Hiccup seemed a little perplexed, however his eyes showed a lot more concern and that worried Jack. "…What's going on?" He asked the other Viking.

Astrid did not hesitate. "He says he wants the dragons off of Berk."

* * *

**Writer notes:  
**I don't even know if I have like a certain time limit until i post another chapter anymore i just do whenever and I am so sorry for being so inconstant. haha  
Anyway here, i told you things were going to start getting serious yay!

**WizardScat**: Actually you HAVE mentioned you love my work every once and I awhile and it makes me super happy every single time ahhh and as for specific villains thats a surprise, but you'll most likely get it rIGHT AWAY WITHIN THIS CHAPTER (?) AND THE NEXT

**Crescenta**: yeah I have days where I write a lot and then there's those days where I barely write at all and thats what changes my constancy of my publishes ahh sorry. AND YES THE BIG FOUR ALL IN ONE PLACE THATS THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER YAY

**XxXBlueRose23XxX**: Thank you very much 33

**Comet Moon**: i dIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT BUT NOW IT WILL HAPPEN SOMEHOW

**brooklynnmeyer9**: I thought it would be an interesting little friendship too xD thank you!

**Daniella Violet Moon**: Not exactly, he was just sUPER tired that his vision was like, whoa astrid what

**Transformersbaby**: D: is that a bad thing...?

**miswels**: sorry i didn't think i did it that much ...i'm trying to refrain from putting it in so much, I hope i've improved :)

**gamerkid137**: THANK YOU


	9. How to hurt a Hiccup's feelings

**Another Big Four Story  
Chapter 9**: How to hurt a Hiccup's feelings  
**Summary:** Odd, an older Viking in the Village, is spooked by a potential new species of dragon, and he isn't afraid to turn everything against the Chief's son because of it.

* * *

Jack could barely get a look at Hiccup's reaction before the young viking was charging out the door and calling Toothless to his side. Rapunzel and Merida both looked at each other, then the spirit and then Astrid. She was just slipping out the door after the tamer, so they too got to their feet and decided to follow. Jack had no choice but to tag along too if he wanted to know what was going on. He figured the people on Berk loved the dragons? Why on Earth would one of them wish for them to leave all of a sudden?

They all walked down the path and more into town, one by one finding a group of Viking villagers gathered in front of one of the houses. Jack flew up close to his friend and gave him a concerned look. "This isn't normal is it?" He asked, sincerely worried about the situation. He didn't like the dragons much, but if this meant Toothless was going to leave too, then it could be serious.

"It used to be normal when Mildew was still around." Hiccup mumbled quietly, resting a hand on his dragon friend's head as they walked. "But if it's Odd saying he wants the dragons gone... it's a little weird."

"Mildew?" Jack asked him. He straightened out a little and came to a stop just as Astrid caught up to the boy. By then Hiccup had already found the crowd of Vikings so he couldn't say anything more to the winter spirit anyway. So Jack drifted up to sit on one of the posts holding the building together and he looked down to find where the center of all attention was. A large but old looking viking with a gold and white beard sat on a wooden bench in front of the house with a little girl beside him. Hiccup approached from the thick crowd of people and immediately the man was on his feet.

"I-I want them out of here boy! All of them! Get them off the island before they decide to betray us! All of them! They will, I swear it! The Night Terrors told me! My Daughter too!"

"Whoa, slow down Odd, slow down!" Hiccup held his hands up in hopes that the aging man would step back. He did, after great hesitation, and he sat himself back down on the bench. Jack noticed then, Merida, Rapunzel, Toothless and a few other teenaged Vikings other than Astrid stepped forward beside the original dragon tamer. "Now will you tell me what this...Night Terror is?"

"A dragon of course!" Odd replied with a loud yelp. Hiccup jumped back, but was caught by Toothless's head for balance. He leaned on his dragon for a moment before stepping forward again, questioning Odd's words. "I'm tellin' ya! Its a black beast that crawls into 'yer home at night and plagues your dreams! It's been botherin' me n' Catnip fer' weeks now. It's been tellin' us that the dragons will betray us! They don't really want to be here! The Night Terrors say that they'll suck us dry of food and trust and throw it all away like nothing!"

"That...sounds ridiculous." Hiccup mumbled, glancing over to one of the larger teens nearby. By this time, Jack wanted a closer look, and he jumped down to stand nearby and listen. "There isn't a Night Terror in the Dragon Manual is there, Fishlegs?"

The chubby Viking shook his head quickly. "N-No! I've never read about anything like it."

Hiccup turned back around but this time he didn't look at Odd, he was looking at Jack. He was quiet but his expression said everything. It must have been the dragon he noticed earlier in the evening crawling into the building. To make sure, Jack gave the Viking's home a second look. There was a carving of a green looking dragon on top...it was very familiar, indeed. "...This is the house Hic." He looked back at him. "I saw it here."

Hiccup nodded slowly before turning back to Fishlegs. "Do you have our Book of Dragons?" He then asked, biting down on his lip slightly. "We should probably record this. It's a new species for all we know." The other teen fumbled with a bag he had hanging on his shoulder and pulled a book to flip to a certain page. From where Jack stood, he could see that it was empty. "Now, Odd, tell me more about it. Maybe we can hunt it down and see-"

"There's no time for that!" Odd shouted. "We need to get the dragons off of Berk before they hurt us!"

"Then we will hurt them!" A voice boomed over the crowd and everyone turned to see Stoick and another Viking with a hammer for a hand by his side. "We're Vikings. We've fought with them before and succeeded. Why would we lose this time?"

"We've become _soft_." Odd replied. "We've given the beasts all of our trust and they can easily turn their backs against us-"

"You really think your dragon would do that to you?" Hiccup asked, his tone sounding offended. He held a hand out, gesturing to the carving of the dragon head on his house. "_Your_ dragon? You've lived with, cared for, and loved it for months and you really think after all of that, it's going to betray you? You're starting to sound like Mildew!"

Odd stood up and approached the boy with an intimidating stare. "...and the more I sit here and think on it, the less crazy that old man's motives are to me and the more I begin to doubt everything you've done." _Ouch_. Jack could see it clear in Hiccup's expression, that the man's words had hurt him. Something about it even hurt Jack as well. He could see that the Chief's son was distraught and it pained the winter spirit to know that he couldn't step forward to defend him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help Hiccup at all.

"That's enough!" Merida shouted, stepping between Hiccup and the older Viking. Odd stepped back, but Hiccup only looked away. Jack noticed Rapunzel and Astrid both try to go to his side but neither of them managed to get there for two unknown but different reasons. "You sit down right now n' explain ta' us what happened, ya' understand!?" Odd sneered at her and she held her finger out to poke at his chest. "I am _Princess _Merida DunBroch. You better listen ta' me or else I'll-"

"Fine!" Odd stepped back all the way to sit down. "Fine." His grey eyes wandered to the ground near his feet and he took in a deep breath. "The beast was at least half the size of the Night Fury." As he started, Merida shot a look towards Fishlegs so he would start writing these things down. She then moved to stand next to Hiccup instead of in front of him. "It was black but it's skin wasn't smooth...it was rough...like sand!" Jack shot the old man a look. "It moved swiftly with the wind, and it has no flame. All it does is change your dreams into nightmares!"

Sand? Dreams? Nightmares?

This all sounded way too queer to be a dragon…and strangely familiar too.

"This sounds familiar." Merida took the words right out of Jack's mouth as she held a hand to her chin. "It's like the strange wisps I've noticed around tha' castle." Hiccup and the others looked toward her with questionable gazes. "Will o' the Wisps are normally blue spirits but lately I have noticed black ones, in my brothers' room...they looked like sand."

"So this dragon can change it's shape?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Hiccup shook his head. "No this...this probably isn't even a dragon." He gestured to the princess but kept his gaze on Odd. "If what Merida says is true then this is probably something completely different! If we can prove to you that this isn't a dragon then will you trust to have the dragons here?"

Odd crossed his arms. "I highly doubt this could be anything else."

Hiccup dropped his arm to his side and shot Jack a look. It was a look that asked 'you can help me, right' and Jack didn't hesitate to nod. In fact, with all the talk about sand and dreams, he remembered what he had noticed on the side of the house. It was something dark sitting in the snow. He motioned to Hiccup that he'd be back in a moment, and he shot himself up into the air and landed on the opposite side of the house. He stepped over under where the window was and knelt down to grab a handful of the white powder. There, sitting between the crystals of ice were tiny grains of black sand. He stood quickly, went back to where everyone was and landed in front of Hiccup, nearly surprising him and the others who could see him.

"I think I've got this figured out." He said. "I just need to talk to the Sandman tonight."

* * *

Jack waited that night for as long as he could. He wasn't the only one who was awake in the Haddock house, however, and it was proving an issue. The Sandman never usually came to a location himself if there were too many people out and about...or that was what he had gathered these past few years. He sat on the windowsill upstairs near Hiccup's bed. He held his staff between his legs and stared up at the sky, watching and waiting for the golden lights to appear in the clouds above. In the room behind him, Merida was pacing, Hiccup was sitting at his desk looking through the dragon manual and some other books and Rapunzel was downstairs doing who knows what. It didn't matter...He just kept his eyes on the sky.

"How are you so sure the Sandman will know what's going on?" It was Merida who asked him this. Jack glanced over his shoulder and watched as she climbed over the sill to sit with him. The window was wide enough to fit a Night Fury, so it wasn't a tight fit at all.

"Well, he's...the _Sandman_." Jack mentioned, shrugging his shoulders. He looked back towards the darkening sky and sighed. "He controls dreams...with sand...and this Night Terror thing...is supposedly covered in sand and turns dreams into nightmares? Sandman's sand is gold, not black, but I figured he would know someone with similar powers as him. I haven't met all the spirits and guardians in person yet so I wouldn't know." He gripped his staff tightly and looked over his shoulder towards Hiccup. "Whatever this thing is...it's managed to hurt a friend of mine. So I'll do whatever it takes to figure this out."

Merida smiled softly at him before looking up at the sky as well. "That's good spirit." She then said quietly while Jack watched Rapunzel make her way up stairs with a pot and a few mugs on a shield posing as a platter. Toothless was resting on a stone slab near Hiccup's desk, and from where he was, he managed to get to her in seconds, sniffing the contents of the pot curiously. Jack watched her smile, balance the shield on one hand and pat his head before she walked over to where Hiccup sat to whisper something to him.

"Your Father helped me find some things to make tea...would you like a mug?" She set the stuff down and he gave a weak nod. Jack's response was that he turned back to the night sky with an angry expression while she went ahead and poured the boy some.

"You said the black wisps were in their room? Your brothers'?" Jack asked quietly, bringing conversation between him and Merida back. She looked back at him and with a soft nod to confirm, he continued. "Have they...been complaining of nightmares at all?"

Merida let out a bitter laugh. "They rarely complain about anythin' unless its dinner." Jack looked her way again as her fingers pulled at a piece of bright red hair. "They don' like it when I talk about th'wisps anymore though. They seem frightened when I joke about seeing one when we go out n' practice with th'archery. So I assume that's what the black wisps are doin'."

"Because these things are definitely not dragons." Jack said to her. "The Sandman is sure to know what's going on."

"How do you know he will come?" Came Hiccup's voice. Jack and Merida looked back into the room while he sat with the mug in his lap. Toothless seemed concerned for his rider and nudged his shoulder while he spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen the Sandman around here before..."

Jack moved to crouch on the windowsill instead of sit and he gestured to the sky with his staff. "He only comes if there aren't a lot of people awake. So it's probably best if you all rest for the night." His eyes were caught by the lovely greens of Rapunzel's as she stared at him from the end of Hiccup's bed. "...I'll make sure these Night Terror things don't get in here to ruin your dreams either."

Rapunzel gave a small nod before turning to go take the tea back downstairs. Merida was on her feet again soon after and looked back up at Jack, pointing."Come back immediately and tell us what he says. Wake us up if ya have to."

Jack smiled weakly, shaking his head. "Once the Sandman is around you'll be in deep sleep, dreaming of shooting arrows at hundreds of different targets. I wouldn't want to disturb that, now would I Princess?" Her cheeks inflated with a pout in response to his teasing, and she turned to walk downstairs after the blonde calling out to have some of that tea. Then, Jack looked over to Hiccup, who still looked pained from the situation out in front of Odd's house. "I'll figure it out Hic. Don't worry."

Hiccup looked up to say something in protest, but Jack's presence had been replaced with a lonely winter breeze and nothing more.

* * *

**Writer notes:**  
_IF YOU HAVN'T THE SLIGHTEST CLUE AS TO WHO MILDEW IS...he is a Viking from the TV series who didn't like the dragons and he was constantly trying to get the dragons off of berk through out the show and he was a poopoo head. yay okay i hate this chapter because hiccup is my favorite and i hate bashing his feelings ughh_

_LOOK GUYS A PLOT_

**WizardScat**: yeAH IM TRYING TO UPDATE SUPER FAST AM I DOING OKAY? also yes mysterious dragon is the plot twist mhm yes you were right. P.S i love cliff hangers mwahahah

**Crescenta**: hey you! you probably read the chapter on tumblr already but here ya go go go gooo also thank you very much im glad you notice the little hints i put in there every once in awhile trust me they will never stop mwahah

**Comet Moon**: your reviews are making me crack up i love it. thank you sjfiuhreg

**SupaCrazee**: thank you im glad you like it :'D Astrid is cray

**gamerkid137**: ooOOOOOOoOOooOOooOoooooohhh

**brooklynnmeyer9**: yes good i love it when the awk seeps into your soul

**Daniella Violet Moon**: he's as crazy as mildew was like wow Mildew plz dragons are a part of tha community

**Meggiestarxx**: OH MY GOSH YES ARE YOU STILL EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT THAT'S SOON TO COME? BECAUSE NOW IM REALLY EXCITED THAT YOU'RE REALLY EXCITED

**youdon'tknowme06**: and this book loves you

**Transformersbaby**: OH GOOD okay whew i thought i had disappointed you :'D


	10. The Golden Man of Dreams

**Another Big Four Story**  
**Chapter 10**: The Golden Man of Dreams  
**Summary**: Jack finally meets The Sandman and finds out just what could be the cause of the Night Terrors.

* * *

The winter spirit stood on the roof of the Haddock house and waited silently as everyone inside one by one went to sleep. He looked out to see candles get blown out and torches too. Fires inside the houses eventually died out and Berk was soon quiet and dark. It was hard to see anything down the hill, but he tried to concentrate hard in case he would notice anything out of the ordinary. He ended up flying more into town and standing in the middle of the road to watch where they'd most likely appear.

Though he saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing. The sky hadn't even begun to glow with the golden lights of the sands the tiny Guardian brought about with him. Jack leaned on his staff and looked over to Hiccup's house to make sure nothing snuck in while he was away. It seemed fine, and if something like that got in there, surely one of them would wake up and say something. Right?

There was a rustling behind him and Jack spun around quickly with his staff raised. His cold heart was racing uncontrollably as he found himself staring straight into a dark corner between two of the Viking homes. Whatever it was that was torturing Odd, his daughter and other vikings, it freaked Jack out and he wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't want to get involved with it at all. Albeit, because of whatever it is, Hiccup's feelings were hurt, and he wasn't going to let it get away with that. So he had to suck it up, take a deep breath, a large gulp, and a big step forward to confront the darkness on his own.

Fortunately for his nerves, the shadows had nothing to throw at him. There was no sign of anything having been there and his shoulders dropped. "What the..." His eyebrows knit together in irritation and he turned to fly back out where the moonlight hit him. He felt more at ease there, but at the same time, something about that empty corner was eerie.

It was then when Jack finally saw the refreshing light of the sands of dreams. His eyes shot up into the sky and his lips spread wide into a grin while his pupils glowed against the light like a magical golden flower. "Right on time!" He gasped, noting that no matter what, there was always that one time of night he would catch the Guardian doing his work. This time, however, he was finally going to speak to the mute man.

The Winter Spirit tossed away his nerves-there was no room for that in this situation-and he shot up into the sky with urgency. He didn't stop until he was at the same level as the Sandman's floating sand platform that hovered silently in the sky just above the clouds. Then he shouted with a voice that lacked the proper breath of air. "Sandman!" He nearly choked on his own voice, having not rested before trying to get the small man's attention. "I-I need...I gotta talk to you."

Before him was a person he'd never expected to be so..._small_. He'd never met the sandman in person before, so this came to a shock to him at first. He himself looked as if he was made of sand, and his face was plump and round. His arms were short and his hands were so small he thought that he could fit his entire hand just in one of Jack's palms. He seemed quiet too, despite the surprised expression and the slight jump he had in response to Jack's sudden appearance.

After a few seconds of staring at the Guardian, Jack finally found his voice again. "I-I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Maybe you've heard of me? From the Easter Bunny possibly?" He chuckled a little, knowing full well he'd only be talked about in a bad way when it came to the Bunnymund. "Something strange is going on here, Sandman, something really weird is messing with the people here." The glowing strands of sand moved about around the two of them as the floating man turned his body to face Jack more. A question mark materialized above his head as it tilted curiously and Jack smiled in slight relief. He was afraid that the golden man wouldn't listen to him because he wasn't as important as a Guardian.

"Okay so! You've been here a million times obviously, so you would know that they have dragons, yeah?" Jack held his free hand out, his body rocking with the winds that carried him. He couldn't exactly stay in one place without moving about like that. "They think this dragon called a Night Terror is breaking into their homes and giving them nightmares about the dragons here. There's also something in DunBroch that's similar but it isn't the shape of a dragon...its the shape of a Will o' The Wisp, so obviously what this thing can't be a dragon, right?" Jack hoped The Sandman was able to follow along. From the expression on the other spirit's face, it seemed as if he was lost. "One of the villagers says its skin looks like sand..." Jack continued. "...black sand." The Sandman was quiet as usual, but he didn't even make a symbol in response to this; he just stared. "I thought...maybe you would know if there's some other Guardian, or spirit, or ghost, or _thing _that does that. You are the _Sandman_...you deal with dreams. This thing, it turns these dreams into nightmares! It's so similar to your powers...so I thought..."

An explanation point of some sort appeared above the Sandman's head and he held a finger up in the air. He looked less confused and more like he had an idea. Jack watched closely as the sands shaped into a figure of a person. His eyes narrowed and he leaned a little forward to see if he could tell who it was. "...I don't know." He mumbled. "The only other Guardians I've met in person are Bunny and Santa...I don't recognize this guy."

Sandman's picture disappeared and he nodded his head slowly before bringing up more shapes. They were letters this time, spelling out the name of the person who he had tried to show to him instead._ P-I-T-C-H._ After spelling it out to himself, his eyes finally widened again. "You mean the _Boogeyman_? I thought he just...I thought all he did was scare kids from under their beds, not disrupt their dreams."

The golden man shrugged his shoulders before letting the letters fall out of place and change into something else. The sand was shaped into another note, saying, _'He is my only guess' _and by that time, Pitch had become Jack's one and only guess as well. How Pitch was doing it, he wouldn't know, but he would have to get to the bottom of this and find out for sure if the Boogeyman really was behind it. If he was.. well...he would have to cross that bridge when he got it.

"...Thank you." He let the winds carry him away from the Guardian as he bowed his head in thanks. "Sorry for keeping you." However, before he could fly back down to Earth, he noticed that the Sandman wanted to ask him one more thing. In a mess of shapes and symbols, he was able to make out the question _'why are you so worried about these people anyway?' _and he smiled softly back at the golden man. "I finally have believers. I just want to keep them happy...and this thing has managed to hurt one of them. I'm not going to let it keep happening." Then, he was gone.

* * *

That next chilly winter morning was more disappointing than Jack thought it would be. Hiccup was woken up early and pulled outside by his Father, and since he never slept, the Spirit was right there when it happened. Why was he pulled outside? Well, there were more complaints about the Night Terror and this time it wasn't just Odd yelling in Hiccup's face, there were many others who had the same terrible dreams who had come by to speak their minds.

Stoick was trying his best to have his Villagers back off in hopes that it would help Hiccup feel better about the situation but unfortunately Jack could see him getting more and more crushed by their words. They were blaming him for this. They were being so cruel and for what reasons, because they had a few nightmares? Jack gripped his staff tightly and tried not to bring a hailstorm to these people. They deserved it for how they were treating his friend, but he wouldn't do it out of respect towards Hiccup's family and friends.

But he was angry. Jack Frost was _furious_...and confused, and lost, and sorry. He had stayed in the Village all night, patrolling Berk's frosted roads and bridges. He stood on every watch tower, he looked around every corner, and he certainly made sure he listened for anything and everything. He was a hall monitor for a night and saw nothing and yet, they got passed him? As each person spoke, Jack shot them a stare that was so sharp he might as well have been throwing daggers into their faces..

"Why haven't you done anything about this Hiccup?" One of them yelled.

"Now _I'm _having these nightmares!" Said another.

"Do something about this!" It went on and on.

"Weren't you supposed to stop them last night?"

"I've been having these dreams for a month now, and I'm tired of it!"

How could they easily lose their trust in their dragons like that? Jack wasn't a huge fan of the creatures himself but at least he understood the bond between Hiccup and Toothless enough to know that dragons could be the good guy. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend...and they were the very couple who brought the Vikings and Dragons together. They've been together for almost a year and they've found it _that_ easy to throw it all away like it never even happened? What was it all for? Nothing? Now, because of something that Pitch may have done...no...because of Jack's mistake... Hiccup was getting crushed, and still, Jack couldn't do a single thing about it.

No one could see him, no one could hear him, and the only way for him to get them all to shut up and stop blaming the chief's son for everything could prove to be a danger to their lives. This was all of his fault. Jack was the one who needed to get pointed at, he was the one who let the Night Terrors slip by... so why...why did his friend have to be punished?

After Stoick finally managed to push everyone away, Hiccup turned and stumbled back into the house. His Father stayed outside to make sure no one followed, so Jack quickly slipped by to speak with the young viking. "Hic, I swear I would have done something if I saw them." He leaned his staff against the wall and reached out to grip Hiccup's shoulders. "I...I-I don't understand, I didn't see anything last night. I made sure to keep a good eye on it, I'm sorry-"

Hiccup shook his head and moved around the Spirit to head over to the stairs. "This isn't your responsibility Jack." He then said quietly, reaching up to run his fingers through his brown hair. "You don't need to get involved anymore..." Jack had taken his staff and followed him up to the top of the stairs before he finally came to a stop in response to the Viking's words. _What_? "I'm going to search the island with Toothless and see if we can find these Night Terrors anywhere." He went over to the stone slab and pat his hand against the dragon's head a few times. It was so early in the morning that even the Night Fury was still sleeping. "I'll be back soon."

_'No...'_ For once, the winter spirit himself had been frozen stiff and he wasn't sure how to move again. It was as if he forgot how to talk, as if he forgot how to move, how to breathe, how to even think. Everything about this situation was stressful. All he wanted was to help Hiccup. He was his first believer, and his first friend...he was the first person he ever felt like he needed to help for real, but Hiccup had refused him. Hiccup's words proved to be much more of a shock to him than he probably meant it to be. Not his responsibility...? It didn't matter if it was or not, did it? What happened to asking him if he could help the night before? All Jack wanted to do was help Hiccup and being turned down was frustrating as hell!

Jack was silent as he watched Toothless rise and yawn before greeting his sad rider with a warm lick to his cheek. He noticed Hiccup smile but it faded quickly as he mounted the beast and hooked himself up to the controls. Then they were flying out the window on the other side of the room and the winds from his wings were strong enough to move his bed. The shift of the wooden supports were loud enough on their own to wake the Princess and Rapunzel from their slumber. They both shot up from their spots on the floor at the same time-one from under blankets and the other from a cocoon of hair-and they both looked as dazed and drowsy as ever.

They both exchanged looks before glancing over to where Jack stood at the top of the stairs near the bed. "...Jack?" Rapunzel asked quietly, Pascal peeking out from under her golden locks. "...What happened, what's wrong?" He ignored her as a large exaggerated sigh escaped his lips. He finally found his strength to move his arms again as his shoulders began to loosen up. He then raised his staff high, took it with two hands, and angrily swung it down on Hiccup's bed with a loud, unexpected and pained yell.

* * *

**Writer notes:**  
_It's short but painful ouch_  
_ cries_  
_Jack baby _  
_jack stahp crying baby_

_also look more plot_

_PITCH WHAT?! OOOooooOoOOoOOooOooOOooh_

_im updating fast do you like it?_

**ShadowHawq35**: I'm sorry if you think every things starting to lean that way but i honestly dont mean it. :/ the story isn't about the ships anyway, and there's definitely a difference between friend bonding and hints of shipping, am I right? plus, the moment Jack and Merida were bonding, he showed a sign of jealousy when Rapunzel got Hiccup tea. That counts doesn't it? it was subtle but it was there. Also thank you very much im glad you like the story v.v

**Daniella Violet Moon**: SERIOUSLY PITCH WHAT IN THE EVEN HECK ARE YOU DOING? also you're very welcome i knew that would come in handy :P

**SusanaLovesRowling**: I'm sorry to hear that. I honestly didn't know I was leaving her out so much...i thought I had a good balance going on. I do think of her as a strong person, don't worry so she wont turn out to be the weak one in the background that gives the others a pat on the back when they're sad. I'll make sure her role is much more visibly important.

**Crescenta**: HICCUP JUST CAN'T GET A BREAK AM I RIGHT? also yes that was jealousy there's no way jack's just gonna let punzie bond with some other guy without feeling a bit left out like juST WAIT UNTIL SHE MEETS SNOTLOUT HAHAHAHAHAHAHODJBFVUIGHG

**sealaustinallyheart**: well considering this isn't based when Jack is 300+ years old, he wouldn't know anything at all about Pitch because he hasn't met him yet. He only knows him by name and legend and as a young spirit, he'd rather avoid him than confront him.

**ANIMEMUSIC-CHAN**: IM SORRY OOPS THIS CHAPTER WONT HELP YOUR HEART AT ALL NOOOOOO

**Juwelz2**: YAY DID YOU LIKE IT? DID I IMPRESS YOU?! also thank you very much :D

**brooklynnmeyer9**: yeah Mildew wasn't my favorite either and he just got worse and worse ugh what a jerk gheriught also i hop you liked sandyyy

**Alsarnia**: (regarding chapter 6) hehe at least you liked it and at least it was in a good way agh im glad you like it


	11. Wait for it

**Another Big Four Story**  
**Chapter 11**: Wait for it  
**Summary**: After Jack's fit, he's thrown out of the house to go try and help Hiccup on his search for the Night Terrors.

* * *

When Stoick returned from the outside world and into his cozy home, he noticed that there was an unusual chill and the hairs of his great beard began to stand. The fire in front of him had died out considerably, and the cold seemed oddly above him. He looked up and noticed that the walls all above Hiccup's room had been completely covered in ice and sharp icicles hung above the boy's bed. He quickly moved his large body over to the staircase and began to climb them. "What in Thor's name is this?" He asked, expecting to find his son up there. Instead, however, he met the eyes of the Princess and the blonde girl with the river of hair. He paused, looked at the completely frozen over corner of the room and looked back at them again. "What happened? Where's Hiccup?"

Both of them were holding torches that they got from downstairs and raising them up to the ice that covered the bed and the wooden walls around it. They hoped that it would all defrost quickly with the fire downstairs keeping the house warm, but Stoick had found them first. With Jack's tantrum earlier, the second he had smacked his staff down onto the wooden bed Hiccup slept on, his ice had traveled quickly and enveloped the entire corner of the room also crushing part the bed in the process. It was as if all of Hiccup's things-his bed, his dresser, his chest, and his drawings-were all replaced with ice sculptures. How would they even get around to explaining such a phenomenon to the Chief of the village?

"Well...ya see..." Merida stood up straight, holding the torch close to the edge of Hiccup's bed where his helmet usually sat. "Hiccup n' Toothless left through the window there n' left it open n' Jokul Frosti sure took a bit of joy outta' this half of the room, right Blondie?" She looked over to the blonde and gave her a strange look she couldn't quite make out at first. But then she realized that even though she wasn't lying about Jack Frost being the one responsible, she was just referring to him as a figure of speech.

"Oh yes! Somehow, the wind blew in and everything was just, frozen!" She lifted her arms, torch and all and hopped on her cold feet. The floor had been covered too. "We're trying to defrost it though, Mr. Stoick, we promise." She brought the fiery stick down again and gave a nervous smile towards the large man.

Stoick looked at them for a long moment before he brought his sausage like fingers up to his nose and pinched the bridge of it. "Alright." He said, his thick accent making it hard for Rapunzel to understand if he'd been okay with it or just groaned some strange noise. "Where did Hiccup go?"

"He went ta' search the island." Merida replied before Rapunzel could even open her mouth. She held the torch close to the wall this time and looked up at the window. To Stoick, she looked as if she was looking straight outside, but to Rapunzel, the Princess was staring at Jack, who sat on the ledge, and was continuing to sulk as he looked out towards Raven Point. "He's lookin' for whatever this thing is that's botherin' th'people..."

Stoick merely nodded before turning his body to start heading back downstairs again. They could both see that the situation had not only affected Hiccup, but it was hurting Stoick as well. His expression was full of concern and worry and not just for his son, but for his people as well. They could see that he had no idea what to do, and he was guilty for putting all of this pressure on Hiccup.

Once he was gone, they both shot their gazes over to where Jack sat and it was Merida first who walked over to him and pushed him with her free hand. He was shoved off of the window ledge and forced himself to float again so he could turn back towards them. "Hey!" He yelled, eyebrows furrowed angrily. "What's the big deal?"

"You!" Merida replied, pointing her finger at him. She tried not to yell too loud seeing Stoick was just below them. "You...throwing fits and freezing things like a baby, tha's what the problem is! Yer' mopin' n' cryin' but not doin' anythin' about it n' Rapunzel n' I have ta' clean up yer mess!" As he moved to go sit back down again, she reached out this time with the torch, forcing him back again. "Go! Leave here ya devil n' go help Haddock instead of pouting about it here!"  
Jack glared back at her when the fire was held his way. "He said it's none of my business..." He then said to her quietly but in an irritated tone. He was about to move closer again but she spoke up a little louder than last time.

"Of course it's your business." Rapunzel said over Merida's shoulder as the red head tried climbing over the window to hold the torch closer to him. "You're his friend aren't you? That should mean you're allowed to help him even if he says no." He still didn't move.

Then, Merida spoke up again. "Don' make me get me' arrows! I'll set them aflame!"

"Fine!" Jack turned and flew away before she could hop back inside to fetch her archery set. He didn't intend for it to get that bad in there, but he just let everything go with one yell, and now he was being kicked out. At least they'd done it in a somewhat friendly way. He was Hiccup's friend...so why wouldn't Hiccup let him get involved in this? Unless Merida and Rapunzel were wrong and the dragon tamer didn't think of him like that?

He went ahead and decided to look for Hiccup at the same time. If he found him, then he would be able to explain to him what the Sandman said to him the night before and maybe they could get a lead off of that? It was probably better to look at night too, since these things messed with people's dreams. What kind of Viking was napping in the middle of the day? Well...besides a busy Chief, of course.

Unfortunately, the Island Berk was located on was much larger than Jack expected. He knew it was big but he didn't know it was _that _big. He was most likely flying in circles, just behind Hiccup's tail as he and Toothless turned a corner. He sighed in irritation as the clouds above him darkened and came close together. It began to snow, rather than rain or hail, but only because of Jack's presence. He drew a circle in the air with his staff so that the snowflakes wouldn't tamper with his sight and he turned to head back to Berk. In this weather, Hiccup was bound to go back eventually, right?

Wrong.

Jack ended up laying in the snow behind the Haddock house for hours...alone. Why he didn't just get back up and go look again was beyond him, but at least Merida hadn't come outside to shoot him with a flaming arrow. Eventually, someone did come out to greet him, but it wasn't the girl with the wild red hair, it was the one with the beautiful blonde locks that went on for days. She leaned over him like a shadow, the snowflakes clinging onto the strings of her hair all around her face as her rosy cheeks moved with her smile.

"Did you have any luck?" She asked quietly as he found himself staring up at her. He shook his head slowly in response but her smile didn't fade. "I see...did you find Hiccup out there?" He shook his head again and again, her smile stayed just where it was. "Well hopefully he'll be back soon. The sun will set in an hour or so." Even with all these clouds, she could tell what time of day it was? Jack was surprised. The clouds were so thick and pouring down so much snow that it was impossible to tell just where the sun went.

That was when he realized that there was a thick sheet of snow on the ground and Rapunzel had no shoes. After a moment's silence, Jack sat up with most of the icy chunks of snow still clinging to his leather cloak, and he turned his body to face her. "Your fee-" But his voice came to a halt as soon as he noticed a pair of boots underneath her dress. "Wh...Where did you get those?"

"I found them in Hiccup's dresser." Rapunzel replied, moving her toes around inside of them. "He had an extra pair and a half in there so I didn't think he'd mind if I borrowed them. Especially the left one..." She let out a soft laugh before bringing herself down onto her knees in the snow. Her dress was a block against the cold for now, but it would eventually seep through. For now, she wanted to sit outside with Jack to keep him company.

Jack's cheeks normally were as cold as ice, but she always managed to warm them up somehow. The feeling was unusual to him and instead of turning away like he usually did, he lifted two handfuls of snow up and smashed his face into it. He heard her snort out a laugh despite being confused as to why he did it and eventually, Jack just sunk back into the snow to look up above them.

"So what did the Sandman say last night?" She finally asked after another moment of silence. "You got to talk to him, right?"

A part of him was happy that she hadn't asked him why he had to throw snow in his face. Another part of him wasn't when she had asked about the Sandman. He didn't want to talk about it... "...he doesn't talk, oddly enough. I didn't know that." He reached up and brushed a few snowflakes away that were hanging onto his eyelashes so that they would float in the air again towards her. "I guess it would make sense...he's the Sandman after all...bringer of dreams. Silence is always the best way to keep a person asleep."

Rapunzel watched the flakes dance across the air in a circle around her before they fell back into the snow beside her. Then she tilted her head back into Jack's direction, her rosy cheeks and smile still completely visible to him. "How did you manage to get an answer from him if he doesn't speak?" She asked him. "Unless you didn't get to find out anything...?"

Jack shook his head. "He talks with his sand so..." He was quiet for a moment before he let out a breath and lifted his leg to rest it on the other knee. "He said it's possible that it might be the Boogeyman. We know him as Pitch." He could sense the girl become tense and he almost regret mentioning it. "I've never met him...I actually haven't met many of the other guardians or spirits besides the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus...but anyway...I know that all Pitch does is hide under beds and scare children. He's not supposed to be able to tamper with dreams...but he's the only person Sandman could think of."

"I see..." Rapunzel replied quietly and it scared him. He looked over to her quickly and noticed that her smile had finally disappeared and he finally regretted saying anything. He was about to apologize, except the girl brought it back and looked at him again, holding up a hand in a reassuring fist. "Well, boogeyman or not, we'll figure this out!" She was grinning now, it almost amazed him. "Poor Hiccup needs us to!"

Jack finally smiled that day. Her enthusiasm was strange but relieving. "Yeah..." He nodded slowly before leaning back again to lay out in the snow like he'd been before. The both of them heard a door close roughly behind them and they turned just enough to see Merida leaving the Haddock house from the back door. She moved through the thick snow over to where the two of them sat, a bow wrapped around her shoulder and a case of arrows on her back. Jack began to move, afraid she was going to start shooting at him, but she held a hand out to motion him to sit again.

"M'not gonna shoot you." She told him just as she came to a stop next to the blonde. "I was thinkin' of goin' out ta' hunt somethin' other than chicken for dinner..." She set her hands on her hips and looked out towards the thick wood that led up the mountain. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly before she found herself letting out a soft sigh. "Jack 'ya ruined the nice weather Berk was havin' today."

"Sorry that I'm not sorry." Jack replied with a snerk as he lifted from the ground to perch himself on top of his staff. Rapunzel too got to her feet and looked in the same direction the two of them were but she now wore a concerned expression.

"You think he's okay...?" She asked.

They both nodded but spoke no response. He had to be.

"What are you guys looking at?"

The three of them were so concentrated on searching the forest with their gaze that they hadn't realized something large landed in the snow behind them. They each turned or looked over their shoulders and noticed Hiccup just climbing off of the black dragon he'd trained so long ago. Rapunzel broke into a grin and ran over to him as Merida smiled in relief knowing he was alright. Jack on the other hand stayed up on his staff and found himself a little relieved that Hiccup didn't seem to have found anything at all. If he had, and if it _was _Pitch, that could have been dangerous.

"What luck did you have?" Rapunzel asked the tiny viking as she pulled herself away from him. She then started to check him for injuries, even Toothless too, who in response licked her across her cheek to reassure her. She smiled, rubbing a hand just under one of his long ears.

"We circled the island many times and even checked inside all the caves I could find. I found wild Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Changewings, Nadders, and a ton of Gronckles, but nothing close to looking like this Night Terror everyone's talking about." He kicked some snow up with his prosthetic foot before looking over to Jack. "...did you talk to the Sandman last night?"

A rush of happiness flew through the Winter Spirit when he realized that Hiccup really did want him to help. He smiled and jumped off of his staff to take it in his hand and go over to where the Viking stood. "He said it's possible that the Boogeyman is behind all of this." Hiccup knit his eyebrows together and shot Merida a look, who in return made the same confused expression. Jack had only told Rapunzel this news. "He's the only person he can think of that would be behind something like this."

"That would make sense...but why dragons?" Hiccup replied.

"Why not?" Jack said back to him. He pointed towards Berk with his staff as the sky began to grow darker and darker. "You guys are surrounded by dragons...it's the perfect subject for a nightmare to be about, don't you think? He's shaping this black sand into dragons!" Then he pointed to Merida. "It makes sense, because the sandy wisps Merida sees are probably his doing too. The sand isn't in the shape of a dragon, but something thats more logical for her brothers to dream about."

"How do we find the Boogeyman then?" Merida asked, coming closer to the group in front of her. "I'll show him not to mess with my brothers-"  
"We have to follow one." Jack said. "Maybe when they leave a house, they go back to him." He looked at Rapunzel, and then back towards Hiccup. "That way, we can probably figure this out."

"But that means another night of the Vikings having bad dreams..." Rapunzel muttered under her breath. They each looked at her as she gave Hiccup a solemn stare. She really didn't want him to get in anymore trouble.

Hiccup smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "They're Vikings." He then said. "They can handle one more night of nightmares. It's not going to kill them."  
She couldn't stop herself from smiling at least a little bit.

Hiccup then turned towards the rest of Berk to speak again. "Most of the vikings are in bed by now. They like to get up early, the ones that farm and take care of the animals. So if we're going to see one of them, we'll most likely see it really soon."

"Then we sit here and wait." Said Merida, crossing her arms.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. We'll wait as long as it takes."

* * *

**Writer notes:**

_BWAH IM SO TIRED I WANNA NAP BUT ITS 8 SO IM BETTER OFF GOING TO BED BUT I DONT WANNA_

_anyway this chapter is leading up to a big scary action packed chapter thats gonna leave you yelling at me in either a really good way or a really bad way_

_im waiting for both_

_hope you enjoyed _

**TaliaJennings13:** Sorry i didn't manage to post the chapter as fast as I did the others. i suddenly got very busy v.v

**Crescenta**: do i even need to reply to you anymore if i talk to you on a daily basis lmao

**XxXBlueRose23XxX**: oh haha thanks? glad you liked it anyway

**WizardScat**: yeah i was spoiling you and then i didn't because i took too long to post this and im actually quite sorry ahh also hear spoiler alert Pitch is in the next chapter

**Daniella Violet Moon**: they're just scared and have no idea what to do like hiccup is the dragon whisperer he knows everything in their eyes haha hehe ha ahhh

**gothgal00**: aw thank you so much im glad you like it :D

**ShadowHawq35**: OH GOSH ITS GOING TO GET SO MUCH WORSE IM SORRY

**Comet Moon**: wH- THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE

**brooklynnmeyer9**: oops im sorry its depressing it wont get very much better for awhile?

**Transformersbaby**: (regarding chapter 9) thank you very much. I wish he could have either gone nice like he was acting to, or died or something :(

**Alsarnia**: HAHAAH THAT'D BE FUNNY BUt no they do this together and frankly Hiccup doesnt notice the bed for awhile hahaha

**Momoka Mayuyu**: thank you so much! It means a lot to me to hear that :) i hope it isn't too difficult for you to read it


	12. They All Came Tumbling Down

**Another Big Four Story**  
**Chapter 12:** They All Came Tumbling Down  
**Summary**: The Night Terrors have intentions that are more deadly than Jack would have ever thought.

* * *

The wait was long and agonizing in the cold night of Berk. Jack was the only one who managed to stay awake until the end. He was a spirit of winter, sleep was not an option...especially in a situation like this. Though he wasn't surprised Hiccup had dozed off against his dragon halfway through the night; he'd been up since the crack of dawn and the stress was bound to get to him eventually. Merida too ended up falling asleep next to Hiccup. Toothless didn't seem to mind having her rest against him either as he laid out in the snow with a bit of a fire burning in front of him. Rapunzel ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder. He wasn't sure how she was comfortable, but he didn't protest against it. It actually felt nice to have someone lean against him for once, her most of all.

Toothless was the only one other than him that was awake. The beast didn't seem like he could get comfortable sleeping in the snow, so his only job was to keep his friend and Merida sleeping well. His nose gently nudged against Jack's arm every once in a while as if he knew the spirit was tense and Jack would look over to him and smile, pat his head a few times, and look back out towards Berk whenever he did.

Finally, something moved in Jack's peripheral vision and he looked to his left quickly to see that something had been reaching for Rapunzel. A long grainy like arm seemed to manifest from the shadows the Haddock house made and was only inches away from the girl's foot. His heart stopped.

"Oh no you don't." He snatched up his staff and swung it over his head and down onto the arm on the other side of Rapunzel. She jolted awake with a yelp and leaned away from him as soon as she realized something was going on. The second he managed to swing the staff down at the strange entity, a full on dragon shape darted out of the shadow and ran for the trees. He was not going to let this thing get away from him. "Wake the others up, I'm going after it." He shot up and the winds took him to the trees as quickly as it could.

Rapunzel sprung up to her feet quickly and went over to wake Merida and Hiccup out of their sleep, but neither of them moved. "Get up!" She wasn't trying to yell too loud considering she'd wake the entire village, but it was difficult to wake the two of them with how tired they'd been before. She set her hands on her hips, gave Toothless one look, and the dragon understood what she wanted. He moved himself away from the Viking and the Princess and they both toppled over into the snow. Then, they both finally sat up from the cold and looked around, dazed.

"Jack found one of them." Rapunzel said, getting their attention. "He ran after one into the woods."

Merida stumbled to her feet at the news and then reached over to help Hiccup onto his as well. "Lemmie run inside n' get the rest of me' arrows!" She only had two or three in the case she had brought outside before. "I'll go get Angus too, ya' don't hafta' wait 'fer me Haddock."

As he climbed up onto Toothless's back Rapunzel held her hands up to stop him. "Please wait for me though, I'll be right back." Then she turned and ran into the house without shutting the door. If she had, she would have gotten all of her hair caught and that would have been a mess.

Jack was nearly on the other side of the island by this time. He was flying as fast as he possibly could just to keep up with this strange creature. It was moving with the shadows that the trees made against the light of the moon. It obviously couldn't last very long without it, because the second he chased it into a clearing, it disappeared. He landed the second it faded away, and he landed hard. His knees gave out and he rolled across the blanket of snow until he finally came to a complete stop. He'd been so focused on catching the damn thing he wasn't paying attention to how fast he was flying. His control over the wind still needed work too.

"...where did it go?" He asked the empty air around him as if it could reply, and his large blue eyes shot across the clearing. Besides where he'd landed and rolled across, the snow was perfectly placed and looked as if no one had ever set foot there in years. It was as white as the moon, and nothing, not even little grains of black sand could be found on top.

Jack was out of breath. He was covered in snow, his chest was heaving and his legs were shaking. The adrenaline running through his cold veins was enough to get him here, but now he wasn't even sure what to do. He gripped at the staff tightly and darted his eyes across the landscape, desperate to catch a glimpse of where it could have gone.

But then, a voice that was soft but as terrifying as nothing he could even imagine was heard just behind him and Jack felt his skin crawl. "...Jack Frost..._right_?" It said in a low but dangerously curious tone. Said spirit turned around slowly and stumbled back the second he made eye contact with the owner of that voice. "I guess I shouldn't ask you why you're here..." It was Pitch Black, the master of the fear, who stood before him. He gestured to the snow around them, a stone cold expression written on his face. "But I still wonder...just what you are doing with my little experiments?"

"The Night Terrors are experiments?" Jack asked, confused, but then it sunk in and he glared. "So, they really _are_ yours? You control them?" He held his staff up in a defensive position, the hook end pointed towards the taller man. Pitch seemed annoyed with not only him but his voice as well. "_Well_? You're the one who's screwing with these people's dreams?!"

"Please...I'm just doing my job." The Boogeyman muttered under his breath. "What's your issue in it? These people don't believe in you. Last I checked you weren't very important."

Jack glared even more. "Says who?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "The Man in the Moon doesn't seem to think you are."

Ouch. That sure hit Jack in a sensitive spot. He relaxed his hold on his staff and looked down at the snow under his feet. Somewhere inside him, he knew Pitch was right, though it still hurt more than it should have. He had believers now! He _was _important to someone! Jack looked back up, determined to prove the man wrong. However, the second his gaze was forward again, the Boogeyman had disappeared, and Toothless finally landed loudly in the thick blanket of snow behind him.

"Jack!" Called out the voice of a much more welcoming character. He turned around, relieved to hear Rapunzel jump into the snow, and run across the clearing over to him. Now that Pitch was gone, Jack realized just how badly rattled up the encounter had made him. He'd never met such a powerful entity before, and his arms were shaking as they rose towards the golden haired girl. Just as he hoped, she nearly tackled him down after dropping what was in her hands, and wrapped her arms underneath his to grip tightly at the back of his cloak. She must have realized just how scared he was, because he really needed that.

"Are you okay?" She panted. "You look like something's frightened you."

Behind her, Jack saw Hiccup sitting up straight on top of Toothless's back, watching them with concern. But then he noticed his green eyes begin to scan the area instead just as a giant of a horse and it's rider, with a head of raging red hair came out into the clearing too. Jack stared Merida in the eyes for a moment before stepping away from the blonde in front of him. "I'm okay." He told her, nodding in a bit of reassurance. "I just...I saw him. It really is Pitch." Her eyes widened up at him as he reached up to run his fingers through his white locks. "He calls them experiments though, no wonder he...this...this thing he's doing, it's _new_."

"Where did he go?" Rapunzel asked, kneeling down to grab what she had dropped before embracing the Spirit. It was some sort of pan; she must have grabbed it from Hiccup's house before coming to find him. "Is he still here?" She seemed angry, as if she was going to start swinging in hopes it would hit the mysterious man.

"No he disappeared." However, the moment Jack said it, something dashed across the ground behind him in the woods and he spun around immediately, throwing an arm around Rapunzel for protection. It was gone, however, before he could get a glimpse of what it was and he quickly turned back to Hiccup. Toothless already saw it, and he was running across the clearing and towards the forest much to the Viking's protests. "Let's go." Jack didn't hesitate to follow, and neither did Merida. She and her horse were charging through the snow after the dragon disappeared into the thicket and soon she was gone too. Jack grabbed Rapunzel and pushed off the ground, causing her to yell in surprise. It was the only way for her to follow too without getting left behind, and he didn't want to leave her alone either.

Rapunzel pulled up all of her hair during the flight as he searched for any sight of the other two and the dragon weaving in and out of the trees. Finally, there was another clearance, but it was a cliff side leading to the ocean below. Close to the Cliffside, the water was frozen over completely but soon turned into the rough seas that surrounded the Isle of Berk. Jack saw Hiccup and Toothless jump off as soon as they got to the edge and fly up into the sky, but when Merida met with it, Angus desperately tried to bring his mad dash to a halt. However, the horse's attempts were too late and he and the Princess were nearly thrown off the cliff by his own doing. Merida screamed.

"No!" Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel seemed to shriek all at the same time as they quickly flew after her. Toothless may have been fast, but he was much further out than Jack was and by the time Merida and Angus slid off the edge, Jack had placed Rapunzel down and quickly created a path down all the way to the ice covering the ocean surface. Angus slid across the ice, came to a stop against the roughness of a frozen wave, and Merida slid until her horse in turn stopped her. That was close…

Jack was out of breath by then and he sat down on the ice to catch it now that he was calm enough to do so. Though, when he looked up to see if Hiccup was going to land, he noticed that the only reason Toothless hadn't managed to get to her before he did was because something was harassing the Viking up in the sky. Whatever it was, it was shooting out from the forest on the cliff and ramming itself against the dragon's side. He could hear Hiccup yelling at something but he couldn't quite make it out.

He couldn't catch a break, could he?

Over and over again, black blazing figures of sand shot from the shadows of the forests and constantly hit Toothless's side. Jack was about to fly up and help out of instinct, but once he heard Rapunzel shout from above him, he couldn't help but look her way instead. She looked as if she was trying to slide down the icy ramp he had made to save Merida but she stopped halfway down when one of the sandy Night Terror's snatched up her hair. He flew to her as quickly as he could and reached his hand out. "Grab on!" He then shouted to her. With one hand holding the frying pan, Rapunzel held her free one out to towards him. Her feet pressed against the ice in hopes it would give her hair some slack, but other than that, she was basically hanging there just by the threads of it.

Once he snatched up her hand, Jack pulled her back up to the top to set her down on solid ground. She balanced herself so she wouldn't end up falling down the ice again, and then looked up to the Spirit with a thankful nod. Once she regained her senses enough and noticed the creature hiding with a clump of her hair under a bush, she raised the pan and swung it down on it as hard as she could. It burst on contact and black sand went everywhere, covering the frosted ground around.

For a moment, Jack was star struck. He had to admit that for a while, he thought she was just a weak girl. Nothing about her was like Merida-someone who could threaten him with a flaming arrow and he would actually get a little terrified-but he could see that didn't mean she wasn't tough at all. She was brave enough to slide down that ramp and she didn't hesitate to attack the Night Terror. She was definitely something, and Jack found himself able to admire her more and more. It was possible it was a little more than a little admiration at this point.

However, Jack couldn't just stand there and gawk at the girl forever, Hiccup was in trouble too! The other Night Terror's seemed to be manifesting from the shadows, constantly forming and just launching their bodies at Hiccup and his Dragon in the sky. Jack's cold heart began to race once he realized what they were trying to do. Pitch wasn't just giving the Vikings of Berk nightmares to hurt Hiccup's feelings anymore, now he was full on _attacking_ him. Merida down below took her bow and her arrows and she aimed for the creatures as they shot at Toothless, who was trying desperately to get to solid ground. They wouldn't allow that however and smashed into him from all angles.

"Toothless shoot a plasma blast at the-!" Hiccup shouted, his voice shaking. Then, just as the Night Fury began to charge one up, one of them aimed a little higher and nearly knocked the Viking out cold. The force of the hit threw Toothless off balance and the shot hit the cliff side just below his target. Part of the mountain broke off and came crashing down onto the Earth and ice below, moving it just under Merida's feet. Her shoes had no grip on the slippery surface, causing her to fall over and nearly drop all of her arrows. She cursed under her breath.

Rapunzel caught on to what the Viking had tried to do, and she threw the pan at the source of the attacking Night Terrors. The cooking object managed to destroy one just as it was about to jump for the final blow, and it gave Hiccup enough time to regain his senses. Then, just as one jumped for her, she gathered a large bundle of her hair and jumped down the ice ramp to meet with Merida down below. Jack was thrown down by the Night Terror that was meant for her and he hit the ground with a thud. He held his staff between him and the monster and pushed against it as it reached for his face with it's claws. It's intentions were deadly and he was panicking. What to do, what to do? Finally, Jack turned his body and threw the black sand into a tree with the winds he conjured with his staff. It pushed the beast into the tree with so much pressure that it burst like the one had before when Rapunzel attacked.

Why were there so many of them? They were coming out of nowhere and they wouldn't stop attacking Hiccup. But why? Jack pushed himself to his feet and charged into the sky without thinking of a plan at all, but by the time he was in the air, however, he realized that the battle had finished. The last Night Terror crashed into Toothless's side so hard, that Jack could hear the metal twist and snap all the way from where he was. Hiccup cried out in pain, reached for his leg, and tried to tug at the petal that was attached to the wiring that connected him and Toothless's tail. The young Viking pulled and yanked at his leg too strongly and everything came apart. The saddle on the dragon's back loosened and before he knew it, they were separated and both falling out of the sky.

Jack nearly had a heart attack.

The Night Terrors were gone, but now Hiccup was falling, and he wasn't headed towards the water, he was headed towards the stone hard ice over it. They should have just left the situation go! No! Pitch should have just left Berk alone! This was all his fault, Pitch was trying to _kill _Hiccup! But why!?  
_ "Because it's fun…"_ He could hear the man's poisonous tone inside his head even then.

It disgusted him.

Both Rapunzel and Merida screamed for the boy, as Jack stayed put where he was. He was trying to think of something to do. He tried to think as fast as he possibly could. What could he do to save him _and _Toothless? What could he do to help them before they hit the ground? **_Think Jack Frost, think!  
_**

They were closing in so quickly that Jack just jolted without giving himself anymore room for thought. He let the winds carry him as fast as they possibly could and as he flew across the frozen over waters, he dragged his staff across it to start making a path of his own ice. Then he did what he did for Merida before and brought the ice up in a ramp, quickly building it up and making sure it was thick enough to carry something like a large dragon. Knowing it would only be able to catch Toothless at that angle, Jack was forced to push off the top of it and catch Hiccup himself.

When he did, the speed that the Viking was falling at was so incredible that he'd gotten the wind knocked right out of him. He lost his staff in the collision and so he couldn't ask the wind to carry them gently to the ground. That staff was important to his powers. He couldn't do anything without it. "Ugh—" He cringed as he and Hiccup tossed and turned in the air. He managed to slow them down a little but it wouldn't be enough for a safe landing. "H-Hold on—" He shouted loud enough for the brunette to hear and he looked to see if Toothless had slid down safely. The Night Fury was safe and the ramp was clear for another rider. So, with his quick thinking, Jack spun their bodies around a few more times and threw Hiccup at the ramp with the momentum. He would hit it hard, but that only meant he'd have a safe slide down the rest of the way like his beast before him.

And as for Jack...he'd be crashing through the thick ice in no time and sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**Writer Notes:**  
_Do you hate me now?_  
_DO YOU?_  
_DO YOUUUU?_

_i hope you liked it and i hope you're stressed out about whats gonna happen next :D  
where is jack going?  
what happened to hiccup's leg?  
ill give you hint, both are gone but only one is gone for good _

**Comet Moon**: and this is the bATTLE YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR? (dontworryitsnotthelast)

**ILoveHeartsandAnimals**: oh my gosh yay im glad :D thank you!

**Rosepink4140**: thank you very much!

**brooklynnmeyer9**: I hope pitch was devious enough for you v.v and Toothless and Pascal will interact more once they get back to Berk promise :)

**Momoka Mayuyu**: i hOPE IT WAS OKAY AND TO YOUR LIKING

**WizardScat**: Was he incredible? I'm not good at being the bad guy hehehhe aLSO IM SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER FORGIVE ME

**IAMNOTADOG**: YAY IM GLAD :D thank you for reading

**T-Biggz**: i'm planning it, but its still an experiment since the last chunk of the story is still undecided for me haha oh gosh. but they aren't going to become guardians. no one is dying or anything. only jack...who's already dead. and some bad guys

**Kiara Lee Phoenix**: wow ihrguihgth that's so great im glad to hear that! thank you so much it means a lot. I hope this chapter was satisfying enough for you


	13. Heal what has been lost

**Another Big Four Story**  
**Chapter 13**: Heal what has been lost  
**Summary**: They both needed to be saved, and even the dragon needed to be healed.

* * *

It sounded like a crash of thunder when Jack hit the ice. Both Rapunzel and Merida screamed once he disappeared under it and while the blonde struggled to get onto her feet, the red-head was busy catching Hiccup as he slid towards her from the ramp. He would have fallen into the hole after the winter spirit if she hadn't gotten to him in time. She started to drag him over to the other side of the hole where his dragon lay conscious on the ice, and when she got over there, she fell to her knees and held the boy in her lap, mumbling his name worriedly.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called out his name and moved across the ice by sliding and nearly falling with every step. She was desperately trying to get to the large hole in front of her while she had the chance. "Jack!" She called out for him again, and held her hand out as if it would help.

Merida quickly examined Hiccup to make sure he was still breathing before she looked over to find Rapunzel getting ready to dive into the water. "Wh-What're ya-Rapunzel, _stop_!" She held both of her hands up, dropping Hiccup's head back into her lap, and she raised her voice so that the other girl would hear her in time to stay on the ice. "Have ya' lost yer' mind?!" She shouted. "That water could be below freezing!"

"But what if Jack can't swim?!" Rapunzel shouted back, her eyebrows knit together to form an expression filled with fear and concern. She almost looked frantic. "Even if he _could _swim, the way he hit that ice, he-...he could be in too much pain!"

In response to the girl's question, Merida looked at the water that moved about in front of them. Then her heart sank. "Oh no...he..." She turned her attention back to Hiccup and shook him. "H-Haddock!" She called out his name. "_Hiccup_, wake up, I don't need ta' be worryin' about both of you!" His eyes pried open slowly and he started to cough, but she wasn't going to go easy on him until Jack was up there with them as well. She moved out from under him and helped him sit up against his dragon. That was when they all noticed that his prosthetic had been completely crushed from the attacks of the Night Terrors. Merida cringed at the sight, but she needed to think about Jack at the moment. She turned and waved for the blonde to come over. "Come over here _carefully_." She said.

Rapunzel nodded and slowly, step by step moved around the hole in the ice. Then when she made it to Merida and Hiccup's side, the red-head started taking her pouch of arrows off. She set them down along with her bow on the ice next to Hiccup and then reached down to grab Rapunzel's hair. "I'll go afta' 'im." She said, finding the end of her hair. She wrapped it around her waist and tied a knot before looking into the girl's green eyes. "Hope ya' don' mind. if I go in without some sorta' line I could get stuck under th'ice."

She shook her head. "I was going to suggest it, anyway." She then said. "Go before he hits the bottom, please." Rapunzel sat down next to the Viking and reached up above her to hold onto the reins wrapped around Toothless. They were loose, but tight enough to have some sort of grip to pull them back up. It was then when Hiccup reached out and took her hair too and the girl looked at him in surprise. He seemed determined and awake enough at the moment to help at least a little, and he looked like he would help no matter what she said. So Rapunzel nodded to him, and turned her head to face the Princess again. "Hurry then ..."

Merida gave one last look to the both of them, nodded and turned back to the water. She held her hands together, took in a deep breath and jumped forward to dive into the shockingly cold water below them and the ice.

* * *

For a second, Jack thought he heard a girl screaming his name when his body touched the cold ocean waters, but he was sure that the voice didn't belong to Merida or Rapunzel.

His body was stiff and it ached all over and he didn't even feel cold. It was actually an interesting thought, as he stared up through the opening in the ice above him. He'd never been underwater before, in fact, the last time he was, he'd been rising up to be born as Jack Frost in the first place. Back then, he had been staring up at the Moon and his fear and confusion had disappeared, but now, as he looked up at the moon through the small opening, the Moon seemed as if he was laughing at him.

How _unfair_.

He sunk further into the water as he closed his eyes and let his body become motionless. He'd struggled enough already when he first hit the water, but now it was time to let himself sink. He knew he wouldn't die...nothing could ever kill him, but it still sucked knowing he'd be stuck at the bottom of the ocean forever. The worst part was that he could feel the water slowly beginning to become ice all around him. His body was too cold to let the water keep it's liquid shape. He wondered what would happen if he stood on the bottom for the rest of time... would it be like collecting dust, but with ice instead?

How **_unfair._**

Just when Jack let his arms drift up over his head, he felt something wrap around his wrist and bring him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and bubbles of air escaped from his lungs and mouth as he looked up to see that someone had caught him. Whoever it had been had broken through the crystals of ice that began to form around him, and they were pulling him up, closer and closer to the surface. He wouldn't be stuck at the bottom of the ocean after all, would he?

Once he and his savior broke through the surface and he could breathe actual air again, Jack threw his hands up in hopes that he could catch the edge of the ice. He missed and began to sink again. Because he'd never had to go underwater before, he never actually learned how to swim. He always froze the surface of it when he would step down on it. So, it was a good thing that they had such a good grip on him or else they would have lost him all over again.

"Come on!" He heard a familiar voice cry out over the rushing sound of water surrounding him. He moved his arms about and struggled to find the ice again, and when he finally did, the hands that had saved him from the depths of the ocean had pulled him up out of the water all together. He coughed a few times to get the water out from his system and then he shook his hair out so he could get it out of his eyes and look to see what exactly had happened.

Merida sat on the ice, soaked and untying a long rope of golden hair from her waist. It too was soaked completely all the way up until only a few feet from Rapunzel's head. What she was doing was beyond him, because by the time he got a good look of her, she was throwing her arms around him and pulling him close to her body.

"Jack I was so worried!" She yelled in his ear, holding him tightly as if she was trying to warm him up. He could barely even get a word out, he was so shocked. Had they both worked together to get him out of there? It wasn't like he was going to die or anything...he was the Spirit of Winter. He could last a little longer than that, right? "I'm so glad you're okay. You're soaked, we should probably-"

"Rapunzel.." Jack leaned away from her and managed a smile. "You forget I'm Jack _Frost_. I'm not even cold." He paused when he realized that the two girls were soaked from the cold ocean waters and his eyes widened. "Wh-_Hey_! What were you two even thinking? I can't get hypothermia but you two sure as hell can!"

"Pipe down" Merida hissed, wringing out her dress to the best of her ability. She was shaking incredibly, but she looked determined to get them all back to solid ground. "Hiccup is hurt, we need ta' get 'im back to Berk before we can even worry about us." She tucked her arms under the small Viking and pulled him up to stand on his good foot. "He's lucky those things hit th'fake leg..."

"If he hadn't of lost it in that battle with the Red death...he would have lost it today." Rapunzel commented, pushing herself up to her feet as well. She reached over to take Jack's hands and help him stand too. "Your staff is over there." She let go of one of his hands to point over his shoulder. He looked, and much to her displeasure, he let go of her other hand to go over and pick it up. She turned and started moving across the ice to follow Merida and Hiccup over to the rocky beach at the base of the cliff.

Once Jack had his staff again, he examined it to make sure nothing seemed out of place. Sure it was just a stick, really, but it was important to him. He wasn't even sure what would happen if it were to break. He let out a shaky breath before looking up to the sky above him. The moon was just disappearing behind the mountain at that point. It was going to be daylight very soon, and he wouldn't have to deal with that mysterious laughing inside his head any longer. At least, he hoped so.

He turned to go follow his friends back to shore but stopped when he noticed that Toothless hadn't moved from where he laid on the ice. He walked over to him and knelt down to reach a hand out and place it on the nose of the beast. "...hey." He frowned a little, noticing that the dragon's eyes were closed. "Toothless, come on...wake up." He nudged him a little and finally, the Night Fury's eyes were open and looking up at him. Jack pushed him gently. "We gotta go..." He didn't budge. "Hiccup's hurt...he'll need you by his side too." He tried to push the dragon up to his feet but Toothless seemed too weak to do so.  
Finally, Jack stood back with a small hopeful smile and he held his staff out to bring the winds over to them. He had the wind move under the beast, and then back towards the sky, picking the dragon's wings up so Toothless could find it easier to rise to his feet. However, once he was there, and the wind was gone, he looked as if he would fall again, so Jack made sure to keep the wind going in a cycle. "Come on, buddy..." He had the dragon lean against him, and soon they were both on their way to the shore to catch up with the other three. "I've got'cha...just a little ways to go."

* * *

"Well?" Merida had her arms crossed as she sat in front of the fire in the downstairs area of the Haddock House.. Hiccup was laying on his Father's bed, unfortunately due to someone having thrown a fit and destroyed his own bed earlier, and Rapunzel sat on a small stool near his legs, carefully prying the shrapnel away from the left side of him. There was nothing left of the prosthetic to even call a fake leg. He definitely needed a new one. "He is okay though, right? No broken bones? Jus' the metal?"

Rapunzel pushed her fingers against Hiccup's leg just where it cut off and looked up to see his expression. "I don't think so." She said. "Does this hurt Hiccup?" Once she asked him she noticed him shake his head as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He was fully conscious now, but he seemed angry and wouldn't say anything. At least they knew he wasn't angry with them, more with himself for letting it happen. "He'll be fine..." She rested her hands in her lap and looked over her shoulder to the Princess. "He'll just need a new one."

"Where are we goin' ta' get 'im a new leg?" Merida muttered, rubbing her arms a few times to keep warm. She had caught a nasty chill once they were inside the warmth of the Viking house. She dried herself in front of the fire as soon as she could in case she were to catch more than that. Rapunzel too had her hair laid out on the floor near the fire so it could dry off eventually.

"Gobber." Hiccup finally spoke, letting out a sigh. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and then the rest of the way so he could sit up straight. "He made it before, he'll make another one for me..." He reached out to take the destroyed metal leg he'd been wearing for months now and he held it in lap, pulling and pushing on the pieces. "It'll definitely need to be made from scratch...none of this is even usable." He let out a sigh before reaching up to rub his neck. "Or...I could just make it myself considering it'll be tough explaining to him how this even happened." Of course the Night Terrors were believed to be actual dragons by the Vikings, but there was no way he could explain _everything_ that happened earlier. Knowing Gobber, full detail would be needed.

"Will you need any help?" Rapunzel asked him, concerned. "I can maybe gather a few things from the smith?"

"That would be Gobber." Hiccup told her, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Yeah just tell him I'm tuning up Toothless's gear." Suddenly his eyes widened and he sprung up. "Wait-Toothless! Is he okay? Where is he?!"

"Calm down." Rapunzel held her hands up and hushed him. Then, when he sat back again, the girl held her hands in his lap and answered him. "He's upstairs laying down on his rock. Jack and Pascal are up there with him." Her green eyes pulled away from his and she looked over to the side. "Jack keeps saying something about Toothless whining when he touches his side, so I'm going to go take a look."

"Since when were you a dragon doctor?" Merida mumbled under her breath.

Rapunzel got to her feet and shook her head. "I'm not." She stepped away from the stool and began to walk over to the stairs that led up to the room up top. Her hair had come close to the flames, so the red-head lifted it up and over so it would be safe. "I just know how to heal a wound or two." She pulled on her hair and started up the steps with a bit of a huff and Merida looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup trying to tug pieces off of the broken prosthetic again.

"Is he still in pain?" Rapunzel asked as she approached Jack who sat down in front of the dark beast. Jack nodded slowly, holding his staff against his shoulder as he crouched. She sat down next to him and watched as Toothless and Pascal seemed to have a bit of a conversation amongst themselves, though the dragon seemed out of breath and tired. He was definitely hurt somewhere.

"His ribs could be broken..." Jack mumbled. "They hit him pretty hard...hard enough to crush Hiccup's metal leg into nothing." He reached up and rubbed his brow before sitting down on the floor completely to be at her level. "And the metal being crushed against Toothless's side shouldn't mean good results. That could have been what broke them."

"It most likely did." Rapunzel reached forward and touched the dragon's side. He let out an animal like groan and his head rested on the stone slab below him. "I'll take care of it, don't worry Toothless, everything will be okay." She turned her body somewhat and reached out to pull on her hair and bring some of it closer. She gathered some in her hands and then held it out to press it against the beast's side. Then, she bowed her head, closed her eyes and began to sing softly to him. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._" Like before, the long strands of yellow hair she possessed began to glow like the golden sands of the Sandman. Jack leaned back and watched with a soft smile. At first, it was an odd sight, but now he could sit and admire the magic she held. "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_."

Now that the entire room was glowing like the sun, Merida had eventually wandered up the stairs with a very concerned expression. Jack looked over Rapunzel's head and noticed her as soon as her head of wild hair could be seen and he almost snickered at the face she was making. "She has magic hair." He said to her. "It heals stuff."

"Oh my..." Merida breathed out in wonder as she followed the glowing trail of hair around the room with her blue eyes. She leaned down and looked at Hiccup, who could only see the bit of hair hanging down the stairs and she opened her mouth to say nothing at all. She was speechless and so was he.

Finally, when her hair stopped glowing, Rapunzel let her hair fall back to the floor and she reached her hand out instead to push against the dragon's side. "How does that feel, huh?" She smiled at Toothless as his eyes opened and he began to move his body around with a shake. "Do you feel better?" He must have realized after that, that there was no more pain because he'd sprung up to his feet with a happy sort of dragon like yell. Jack got up just as quickly and moved away as Toothless nearly tackled the girl down to begin licking her face in thanks. Pascal seemed angry and tried to tug the dragon away but of course, Toothless was much bigger than him and didn't budge an inch.

"I take that as a yes!" Rapunzel laughed, stroking her hand against the tar colored scales on his head. She then pushed herself up to get back to her feet and as the dragon nudged her out of the way, she stepped closer to Jack. Toothless had to go downstairs and visit his rider now that he had the chance, so he did so and he did it happily. "Do you want to come with me to get the stuff for Hiccup?" She soon asked him, drawing his attention away from the happy dragon.

"Wh-Oh, well you should probably bring Merida, she can help you carry stuff." He looked over to the red head who still stood at the top of the staircase. She had a paper in one of her hands, but both of them were on her hips as she stared at the two of them. "Oh...hey, you're still here?"

"Yes I am." Merida replied, coming over to hold the paper out. "Haddock made a list of the things he needs. Maybe we can go t'gether." She shot Jack a look. "He may want to spend some time alone while he plans out what he's gon' ta' do 'bout the leg."

"Okay..." Rapunzel reached out and took the note to look over the things Hiccup had written down. She wasn't quite sure what they were but as long as Gobber knew, things would be alright as long as she gathered everything. She started down the stairs and looked over to where Hiccup sat. "Are you sure you don't just want to tell Gobber about your situation?" She asked. "It'd be difficult to make the leg here, right?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah that's why I want you to put everything in my part of the shop." He had a hand on Toothless's head, who had been resting it on the Viking's lap ever since he got down there. "He'll show you where it is if you ask. I'll go in later tonight on Toothless and make it there while Gobber's in bed." He let out a soft sigh and sat back to close his eyes. "I'll be up all night making it...so I'm just going to sleep until then."

It didn't work out like Hiccup had wanted, however, because once Rapunzel, Merida and Jack managed to gather everything on that list, they were caught by the other Viking teens in the village and they were curious as to why Hiccup wasn't there himself. They ended up following the two girls back to the Haddock house in hopes that they would be able to harass him before he fell asleep. He was not very happy about that, obviously and all he could do was groan and sigh and tell the others to leave already, but they wouldn't because his condition was just too _good _to pass up.

* * *

**Writer notes:**

_oops sorry this took awhile _  
_my job distracted me AGH_

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW_

_ALSO GUYS I GOT A TOOTHLESS NECKLACE WHILE I WAS GONE AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH I WANT TO CRY_

**ForlornDream**: OH MY WELL WELCOME BACK TO THE DRAMA

**Momoka Mayuyu**: oH IM HAPPY YOU DONT HATE ME I WAS WORRIED THANK YOU

**Daniella Violet Moon**: I KNOW RIGHT SERIOUSLY JACK STAY OUT OF THE WATER

**brooklynnmeyer9**: i let Jack be alright are you pleased ? oAo

**zephyr hb**: because i like cliffhangers :D

**Kiara Lee Phoenix**: yes im planning on them all having some sort of interaction with him but ill let you know that im still unsure how the end of this story is sooooo it'll be thought about for awhile heh

**thornclawofthunderclan**: well yes he does, in the series Hiccup calls the attack a plasma blast

**Rosepink4140**: WAHHHH THANK YOU

**sealaustinallyheart**: oH GOOD GUESS HICCUP'S LEG IS GONE, IM HAPPY YOU THINK IM NOT A HORRIBLE PERSON EVEN THOUGH I AM

**Transformersbaby**: THEY GOT HIM THOUGH WAS IT OKAY?

**Nicholas Tong**: i am a ma'am not a sir :D but thank you

**cookiexo**: welp this story is in a whole new universe than actual rise of the guardians so yeah no jamie until yeeeears later AlSO THANK YOU FOR THE BIG REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT IM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY :DD


End file.
